L'entre du serpent
by nessa-san
Summary: Deux jeunes Serpentards découvrent l'entrée secrète du saule cogneur et décident d'y faire un tour. C'est alors qu'ils arrivent dans la cabane hurlante. Un des garçnons décident alors de l'utiliser pour son projet de fin d'année à Poudlard... Yaoi
1. Décoration de la cabane hurlante

Chapitre 1 : la nouvelle décoration de la cabane hurlante

- Mais que fais-tu? T'attends qu'il ne pleuve plus! Là tu peux attendre longtemps. Allez suis-moi bon sang ! S'écria un élève tout de noir vêtu.

- Mais t'es sûr que c'est pas dangeureux ? Répondit son ami en grelotant legerement rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

- Si le saule cogneur accepte ces foutus Gryffondors, c'est qu'il y a des trucs à voir à l'intérieur ! Si tu veux pas voir ce qu'il y a dedans, reste dans ta chambre à te morfondre parce que tu sais pas quoi faire d'excitant !

- Oui, ok, j'arrive...

Les deux jeunes garçons entrèrent alors dans l'entre du saule cogneur que les branchages avaient découvert. Dedans, ça sentait la terre mouillée et les feuilles en décomposition. Un noir inquiétant reignait dans le tunnel aux parois de terre et au plafons bas. Ils marchèrent courbés durant un bon quart d'heure jusqu'à ce qu'ils se cognent contre une porte en bois. Le premier ouvrit la porte en un alohomora puis d'un sortilège de lumière il illumina les lieu et entra suivit du deuxième, un peu moins curieux et beaucoup plus inquiet. Ils arrivèrent dans une vague pièce délabrée et poussiéreuse dont les quelques meubles étaient en miètes et éparpillés un peu partout. Les fenêtres étaient toutes condamnées par des planches en bois miteux et des rideaux dépareillées encadraient lamentablement les fenêtres. Dans un coin de la pièce se dressait un escalier en colimasson aussi poussiereux que le planché. Ils montèrent après avoir étudier la salle et arrivèrent dans un petit couloirs plein de toile d'araigné déchirée. Sur le même côté du mur se tenait trois portes délabrées, dont une était presque hors de ses gonds. Ils y firent le tour en vitesse et virent que toutes les fenêtres étaient aussi placardées que celles de la pièce principale.

- Tu sais où on est ? Fit un des garçon à son compagnon.

- Je crois... que c'est la cabane hurlante, lui répondit l'autre d'un air sombre.

- Quoi !?

- Souviens toi que ça fait pas si lontemps qu'elle a été construite. En vérité, elle a était construite quand on entrait en première année. Il doit bien y avoir une bonne raison pour cela.

- Et pourquoi les Maraudeurs y vont ? Y'a rien ici, à part de la poussières et des araignées.

- Oui, c'est bizarre d'ailleur. On ne voit même pas de personnes qui hûrlent, fit le garçon habillé en noir.

Après avoir regardé s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de suspect, ils repartirent dans le tunnel les reconduisant vers le parc de l'école. Sur la route, un des garçon avait la tête pleine d'idée.

- Et si on l'utilisait à bon escient.

- De quoi tu parles, Nott ?

- Tu sais que tout Serpentard cherche un endroit où se retrouver! Un endroit où tu peux faire ce que tu veux... avec qui tu veux.

- Nott, tu savais que t'étais un pervers fini ?

- Entre autre, oui. Mais imagine ce qu'on peut faire dans une maison aussi reculée ! Je vois déjà les élèves y aller, le coeur battant, avec seulement deux mots à la bouche : maison close !

- Mais t'as fini oui ?!

- Sev', ne soit pas aussi frigide. Décidemment, il faut vraiment te sauter pour que tu rigoles au moins une fois par jour...

- Hé ! Je te permet pas !

- Bref, j'y retournerais demain soir et je ferai quelque modification dans la décoration. Une maison close se doit d'être accueillante. J'espere avoir fini dans deux semaines environ. J'ai hâte d'être à la pendaison de crémaillère !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir plus tard ? Fit desesperement Severus Snape en sortant du tunnel accompagné par un Théophile Nott surexcité par ses idées vicieuses.

Dans la chambre des Maraudeurs, une vague odeur se disperçait par la fenêtre entr'ouverte. Sirius Black était assis au bord de celle-ci, une roulée au bec et les yeux dans le vague. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il fumait sans arrêt une herbe qu'il appelait « la nourriture de l'esprit ». Mais James Potter l'appelait ganga (nda : à prononcer Ganja) pour faire plus simple. Le chef de la bande aimait la simplicité. C'est vrai, pourquoi faire compliquer quand on peut faire simple ? Son ami le lycanthrope Remus Lupin, disait que la complication était bonne pour perturber le cour normal des choses, et un quotidien qui changeait au fur et à mesure du temps était toujours bon pour les Maraudeurs. Devant ce discours, Peter Pettigrow était toujours bouche bais et essayait une fois de plus de comprendre, sans jamais y arriver.

Les quatres jeunes Gryffondors, toujours aussi filous qu'ils ne l'étaient, passaient leur week end à mettre en place l'emploie du temps du mois pour un des quatre Maraudeurs. Ce mois-ci, c'était tomber sur Sirius et le thème était « faire le plus de coup bas à Snape jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter ». Le chien se disait que la mission allait être dur et qu'il fallait qu'il se procure un max de produit de farces et attrapes et de sa nourriture favorite. Dans sa mission, il avait besoin que d'une personne pour l'aider et avait choisi James, comme pour toutes ses missions. Et pour ce genre de chose, James était très bon. Il pouvait vous procurer des tonnes de produits rares en un claquement de doigt, même si le courrier était surveillé. Personne ne savait comment il faisait, sauf ses amies bien sûr. Et avec le temps et les missions qu'ils faisaient depuis qu'ils avaient crée les Maraudeurs, il s'était affiné et ne se faisait plus prendre par Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard. Il avait fait une reserve de produits illicites dans une des nombreuses pièces secretes de la salle sur demande. Elle atteignait presque les dimensions de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Et un désordre s'était établie au fur et à mesure de l'empilation. Plus les élèves lui demandaient de nouveaux produits, plus la salle se remplissait. C'était en quelques sortes sa caverne d'Alibaba. Mais personne ne savait qui était Cornedrue.

Cette nuit là, la chambre était tellement enfumée qu'ils ne purent discerner les contours des deux individus rôdant dans le parc. Quelques rires s'échappaient de la gorge de Sirius, qui se transformaient parfois en aboyement d'hilarité, accompagné par son meilleur ami, James. C'est dans un élan de folie et de béatitude les plus total que le chien et le cerf s'endormir l'un sur l'autre au bout d'une centaine de bouchées de Ganga. Remus les placèrent correctement sous les draps, après avoir essayer en vain de mettre James dans son propre lit, et se coucha en pensant que cette année s'avérerait être très longue.

Le lendemain, Théo faisait déjà des recherches sur les modalités à se faire livrer des meubles à Poudlard. Il avait entendu dire par une de ses nombreuses connaissances qu'il y avait un fournisseur exceptionnel dans Poudlard pour avoir des objets suspicieux sans se faire choper. Il fallait juste qu'il prenne contact avec lui pour mettre à bien son projet de sa dernière année. Finalement, au bout de quelques entremèdes bien arrosés (et tripotés), il put enfin savoir comment rejoindre ce foutu fournisseur. Il courut vers la vollière, faillit écraser quelques premières années passant par là, arracha la première chouette qui passait et lui ficela sa commande sur sa patte tendue.

- Une commande pour Cornedrue. Mot de passe: l'attrapeur de rêve. Et fait vite! Lui recommanda le Serpentard en la menaçant avec sa baguette.

Il la regarda s'envoler frénétiquement vers les fenêtres et jetta un coup d'oeil vers le saule cogneur, un peu plus loin dans le parc.

- Bientôt mes amis, bientôt vous aurez de quoi vous changez les idées ! Chuchota-t-il en se frottant les mains allégrement.

Plus loin dans le château, plsu exactement dans la tour de Gryffondor, James et Sirius dormait comme les loires. Bien heureusement, c'était le week end. Remus les regarda un instant avant de partir déjeuner, soupira encore une fois et descendit, Peter sur ses talons. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, Sirius fut réveiller par un bruit discret. Il se mit sur le côté et se retrouva nez à nez avec la touffe indisciplinée de son meilleur ami. Une vague odeur de patchoulie en émanait et durant un cours instant, Sirius se perdit dans ces mèches rebelles et odorantes. Puis il entendit encore ce bruit. Un sorte de tapotement contre un carreau.

- Pas possible de faire la grasse mat' ici, ronchonna-t-il dans son oreiller.

- Mmhf... Va ouvrir, fit James d'une voix roque et endormi. Ça doit être une putain de chouette pour une putain de commande.

- Putain de livraison !

Sirius se leva malgrès lui, très douloureusement, et c'est avec les jambes, les yeux et la bouche en côton qui alla ouvrir la fenêtre à cette satané chouette. Elle survola la chambre en quelques battements d'ailes et se posa sur la table de travail de la chambre. Sirius prit la lettre qu'elle lui tendit et l'ouvrit.

- Ouais, c'est encore une commande. Par contre, c'est bizarre !

- Quoi...

- Le client veut des meubles et du matériel de peinture. Ainsi que de la décoration.

- Y veut p't'être r'faire sa chambre, fit James en se retournant dans son lit.

- Mmh, peut être. En attendant, j'vais prendre une douche ! Et aussi un de ses bon vieux cachou pour le mal de crâne.

- Donnes m'en un, te plaiiiit ! Chouina le lion endormi.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait posté sa commande et il n'esperait pas avoir la livraison aussi tôt. Par prudence, il avait mis comme adresse de destination sous le chêne près du lac, pour minuit. Il y allait tous les soirs et ce lundi, il vit un tas informe sous les lourds branchages de l'arbre. Il courut comme un dératé vers sa livraison où une chouette l'attendait, un parchemin au bec. Il présentait le montant de la facture. Il prit les 169 gallions demandés (Cornedrue s'emmerdait pas avec les noises et mornilles) puis transporta le tout par magie vers sa destination finale : la cabane hurlante. Il mit toute la nuit à installer ce qu'il avait commandé. À la lueur du jour, il réajustait les rideaux verts émraudes, cachant les fenêtres. Il recula alors pour observer les lieux et ce dit que jamais la cabane hurlante fut aussi accueillante. Il avait nettoyé de fond en comble toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussé et du premier étage puis s'était attaqué à la cheminée pleine de toiles d'araignées poussiéreuses. Il lui fallut se jeter un sort d'anti poussière tellement elle émettait un nuage brumeux. Les canapés et poufs qu'il avait disposé de part et d'autre de la salle principale étaient noir avec des coussins argentés. Il avait même fabriqué le bar en kit, et il ne fallait plus qu'acheter les boissons et quelques friandises pour les plus gourmands. Dans les deux chambres au premier, il avait installé quelques lits pleins de coussins verts moelleux, séparés entre eux part de lourdes tentures noirs et argents. Il avait vernis le parquet après l'avoir nettoyé et poncé, repeint les murs en blanc argenté et mis quelques lumières tamisés et guirlandes vertes. Il avait le don d'avoir une imagination débordante quand il s'agissait de décoration. Et il s'y mettait avec grand plaisir. Dans la salle de bain, il avait seulement installé une vingtaines de bougies et chandelles autour du bain sur pied doré, et du mirroir. Il avait le don d'avoir une imagination débordante quand il s'agissait de décoration. Et il s'y mettait avec grand plaisir.

Il refit encore une fois le tour de la cabane hurlante et souriait de bonheur à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une des pièces. Il partit finalement vers huit heure du matin avant que les cours ne commencent, les cernes aux yeux mais le regard heureux.


	2. Un défi a relevé

Chapitre 2 : Un défi a relevé

- Espèce de Gryffondor puant! Je te ferai bouffer des boursoufflés par le cul, sale minable! Cria Severus pendant qu'il interpretait une danse écossaise sur la table des rouges et ors hillares.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit? J'entend rien! Tes pieds tapents trop fort! Répondit Sirius, la larme à l'oeil d'avoir tant rit.

- Mr Snape, vous faites honte à la communauté écossaise! S'écria le professeur McGonnagal en stoppant la gigue du serpentard d'un revers de baguette.

- C'est ce que j'essayais de lui dire mais il m'a affirmé qu'il était le meilleur danseur d'Ecosse, affirma Sirius, toujours plié de rire.

- Mr Black, n'approchez plus Mr Snape, voulez-vous! Vos plaisanteries ont assez duré! Venez, Severus, une bonne tisanne vous fera le plus grand bien.

- Mes plaisanteries ne font que commencer, Servilus, marmonna le chien en les regardant partir vers la sortie pendant que tout le monde séchait leur larme d'allegresse. Et une bonne correction d'être présent dans Poudlard te fera le plus grand bien.

Les Maraudeurs continuèrent leur repas en la présence de tout les rouges et ors riant toujours de la danse du serpent. Mais la semaine ne faisait que commençait pour le jeune Serevus Snape. Et elle s'averrera être une très longue semaine. Le lendemain, Sirius se glissa lentement vers les sous-sol de Poudlard. Il savait exactement où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentards, grâce à la carte qu'ils avaient fabriqué, James, Remus, Peter et lui. Avec l'aide de la cape d'invisibilité de James, Sirius pouvait se faufiller partout où il le souhaitait sans se faire reperer. Il fit tout de même attention de ne croiser personne en chemin, sait-on jamais.

Il arriva bientôt à un mur nu et humide et prononça le mot-de-passe « endogamie » que lui avait donné James. Lui-même l'eut par l'intermédiaire d'un client qui ne pouvait pas payer tout ce qu'il avait commandé. Une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt et Sirius la franchit avec prudence. En sept année d'étude à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez l'ennemi. Les Maraudeurs avaient comme qui dirait une sainte horreur des cachots et de leur atmosphère humide, froid et renfermé. Alors que la tour où ils siégeaient, les Gryffondors, caressait l'emblême de l'épanouissement et de l'intelligence. Ainsi que l'imagination débordante que pouvait procurer la liberté des nuages. Mais ici, tout était sombre, pas du tout accueillant, de plus il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Au plafond, des lampes rondes et verdâtres pendouillaient lamentablement au bout de lourdes chaines et au fond de la salle se dressait une cheminée dont le manteau abordait des runes compliquées. Il se decida enfin à avancer vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons en réprimant un long frisson de dégoût pendant qu'il gravissait lentement les marches de pierres polies. Il s'était réveillé terriblement tôt pour mettre à bien sa mission du jour. Même que les relants de sa nourriture du soir lui faisant perdre un tant soit peu son équilibre déjà tout à fait matinal.

Il parcourut les dernières marches menant au dernier étage avec moults efforts et fit en sorte que la cape soit bien placée pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il jetta un coup d'oeil sur sa carte et remarqua le petit point noir avec l'inscription « Severus Snape » immobile dans la dernière chambre à droite du couloir. Il y entra fugitivement et se planqua derrière le premier lit qui se trouvait à sa portée. Mais heuseuement pour lui, personne n'avait vu la porte s'ouvrirent d'elle-même. Sirius se redressa et remarqua que tout le monde dormait encore. Il s'approcha du lit de sa proie et sortit un petit flacon de la poche de son jean. Il jetta un coup d'oeil au visage de Servilus et fut choqué par ce qu'il vit. Un être faible, ça il le savait, mais aussi fragile que la neige. Ses longs cils caressaient presque ses joues et sa fine bouche n'avait pas l'expression qu'elle arborait d'habitude. Ces lèvres n'étaient pas spécialement belles mais le simple fait qu'elles soient sans rictue suffit à Sirius de rougir imperceptiblement. Il reprit contenance alors que les yeux de Snape frétillaient sous leurs paupières closent. Il ouvrit délicatement le bouchon de liège du flacon, se pencha vers le visage de son meilleur ennemi et glissa une goûtte sur ses lèvres.

Il se redressa en vitesse, anticipant un réveil en fanfaronnade, mais celui-ci ne montra pas l'once d'un signe de réveil furieux. Ni même d'un réveil tout court. Il resta comme il était, allongé sur le dos, sa main droite prèrs de son visage. Et au moment où il allait partir, il entendit un gémissement provenant de la gorge de Snape. Un lourd bloc de pierre s'abattit comme une masse sur son estomac. Servilus serait-il déjà en train de rêver de chose impudique? Sirius se rapprocha alors de son lit et remplit son coeur de courage gryffondorien pour s'assoir sur le bord. Il mit une main près de celle du garçon toujours endormi et se pencha sur son visage. Il lui fit une grosse grimace, ce qui fit encore plus gémir l'occupant du lit. Sirius pouffa legerement en essayant d'imaginer l'illusion de la potion qu'il lui avait donnée. Puis après moults images où la dernière fut un Servilus se tenant à quatre pattes, un centaure derrière lui, lui fouttant de gros coup de pied au cul, il fit une dernière grimace à l'endormi.

Il s'appretait à descendre du lit lorsqu'il se fit happer par une main chaude sur son poignet. En se retournant, le serpentard avait emporté avec lui la main du rouge et or. Celui-ci mort de trouille de se faire avoir dans une posture tout à fait dégradante fit en sorte d'échapper à l'emprise du serpent maudit. Mais malheureusement pour lui, sa poigne de fer le tenait fermement. Avec son autre main, il reprit le flacon et le déboucha avec ses dents. Il fit couler une autre goûtte entre les lèvres alors entrouvertes et attendit quelques instants son effet.

- Allez, vite! Souffla Sirius entre ses dents.

C'était écrit dans les livres, les Gryffondors n'ont aucune patience. Alors que la réaction se faisait attendre, les rayons du soleil perçait lentement entre les gros nuages gris et orageux de l'automne. Et le réveil des Serpentards n'allait pas tarder. Puis avec satisfaction, il sentit une décompression venant de son poignet et Servilus le lacha completement après s'être remit sur le dos. Il glissa sa main droite sous les draps et l'agita vers un endroit où les mains de tous les célibataires se retrouvait.

- Servilus voyons, un peu de tenu! Ah, quand je vais dire ça aux autres... pfffmph!

Il réprima une cuisante envie de rire et s'éloigna vers la porte de sortie. Mais avant de la refermée sur lui, il se retourna vers les lits.

- DEBOUT LA DEDANS !!! cria-t-il avant de courir comme un dératé dans les escaliers et de franchir la porte dissimulé pour retrouver l'air frais des couloirs non pollué par les sales rampant.

Severus Snape revoyait encore les tonnes de Sirius lui courir après, criant, gémissant et suppliant de le prendre toute la nuit. Il avait encore une honte insurmontable de s'être soulager comme il l'avait fait alors qu'un Sirius rougissant devant lui suçait ses doigts avec délice. Il se mit une claque mentalement avant d'entrer, rouge comme une pivoine, dans la salle de cours que donner Mc Gonnagal en ce debut d'après midi. Au petit-déjeuner, il avait vu à la table des lions que le clan des quatres puants étaient tous morts de rire. Et alors qu'il repensait à son cauchemar peuplé de cet affreux nuisible, il fut interrompu par une farandole de chouettes venant atterir sur toutes les tables de la Grande Salle. Mais le plus surprenant, fut le surpeuplement de hiboux et de chouettes sur sa propre table. Il fut lui même assailli par un grand duc tendant un petit parchemin accroché à sa patte. Il l'ouvrit après l'avoir décrocher, et lut :

« Chers ami(e)s Serpentards,

Je vous invite à une soirée dont aucun septième année de la digne lignée de Salazar n'oubliera jamais. Elle se passera le soir d'halloween en un lieu secret, mais pour y accéder, il faudra empreinter le passage secret se situant dans le saule cogneur, que j'aurai moi-même immobilisé.

L'heure des festivités débutant à 20h, venez habillé de la façon dont il vous sied le mieux et dans lequel vous serez à l'aise pour une nuit chaude en émotion. Le repas et les boissons vous seront offert et quelques surprises vous attendront dans « L'Entre du Serpent ».

Avec mes sentiments les plus sincères,

L'organisateur de la soirée. »

Le visage de Severus passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel et termina par un blanc laiteux, presque maladif. Il se tourna vers son camarade, qui ne la restera pas très longtemps s'il continuait ses conneries stupides et le prit par le col de sa robe de sorcier.

- Mon gars, t'as interêt de t'expliquer et tout de suite! Siffla Severus dans l'oreille de Théophile Nott.

- Sev'! L'invitation t'as plu? J'espere que tu viendras à ma petite sauterie! J'aurai un cadeau pour toi, mon p'tit Sev', lui fit-il en lui souriant de toutes ses dents innocentes.

- Il n'y aura pas plus de « mon p'tit Sev' » qu'il y en avait déjà si tu continues de te comporter comme un crétin!

- C'est un simple soirée entre ami, cher Severus! Arrête d'être aussi prude et laisse toi allez à l'appele de la maison close!

- Réfléchit un moment, imbécile, avant de transformer la cabane hurlante en putain de maison où on pratique le stupre et la luxure! Dumbledore va sûrement savoir tout ça dans pas longtemps si tout le monde en parle!

- Ne t'en fait pas, les serpents sont toujours aussi discrets en râgot que quand il sont en chasse, dit Théo d'un air confiant en hochant de la tête et en écartant les mains.

- Je t'en ferais bouffer moi, des râgots, marmonna Severus entre ses dents en relâchant la chose qui lui servait d'« ami ».

- Sev', il faut que tu changes! Il y a trop d'ondes négatives en toi et--

Il coupa net dans son discours alors que Severus lui jetta des avada kedavra par son regard plus que noir. Severus se sentait vide, lasse et péniblement seul. Jamais il ne trouvera quelqu'un qui sache se taire quand il fallait. Bref, c'est ainsi qu'il commença sa dur et longue journée du mercredi. Heureusement que ce jours n'appartenait pas au mélange serpent/lion car il en aurait bien étripé un par la première occasion. Et ces images cauchemardesques qui revenaient durant les cours, quand il marchait ou lorsqu'il mangeait. Des Sirius se léchant, se mouvant, criant et gémissant langoureusement sous ses propres mains. Merlin, faites que ces cauchemards cessent! Se dit-il pour la énième fois alors qu'il sortait avec plaisir de son cours de botanique. C'était le dernier de la journée et il remercia Slughorn pour cet emploie du temps. Car c'était quand il était concentré que les néfastes images refaisaient surface et il se mettait alors à trembler de colère et de frustration de ne pas mettre la main sur le cou de ce salopard de Black.

Or une occasion de se venger fit enfin surface le lendemain. Mr Von Drekkenov (1), le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal leur parla d'un tout nouveau sortilège qu'ils allaient pratiqué pendant les deux heures du cours et ne voulu en dire plus sur la nature de ce sortilège. Alors qu'il prenait la parchemin où les noms de ses élèves étaient inscrits, Sirius Black leva la main.

- Mr... Black, c'est ça? Je vous évoute, lui fit-il de son accent des pays de l'Est.

- Je me demandai si ça serait bien de faire des groupes de façon à ce que les Gryffondors soit avec les Serpentards. Comme ça, il n'y aura pas l'habitude du reflexe de l'adversaire.

- Eh bien, Mr Black, vous avez rrraison. Tenez, mettez-vous alorrrs avec... hum. Vous! Dit-il en montrant un élève dans le fond de la classe avec son doigt crochu. Quel est votrrre nom, déjà?

- Euh, Severus Snape, Monsieur, répondit celui-ci en fusillant son ennemi du regard.

Le rouge et or sourit sournoisement et se prépara mentalement à lui mettre la raclé de siècle. Ce jours là, James lui fut d'un grand secrous. Il lui avait parlé du nouveau sortilège qu'ils allaient étudié (les cours du soir de James avec le prof de DCFM étaient d'une grande aide pour les Maraudeurs. Et ce n'était pas James qui dirait le contraire, d'après les rumeurs...) et avait aussi lancé le sort de confusion pour que le professeur ne voit que Snape pendant qu'il chercherait avec qui mettre son ami. Sirius montra son pouce à James qui lui fit un clin d'oeil souvit d'un sourire complice. Lui même fut répartie avec une fille brune à qui le nom était totalement inconnu, mais au regard aussi froid que celui de Snape. Remus était avec Nott et Peter avec un garçon dont les cheveux étaient d'un vert vif.

- Bien! S'écria le professeur en se tenant au centre des groupes formés. Maintenant, rrrangez vos baguettes et rrrécitez aprrrès moi : « pensum utopio ».

- Pensum utopio, répétèrent les élèves.

- Parrrfait! Alorrrs à vos baguettes, cherrrs amis! Et encorrre une fois, c'est chacun son tourrrs et pas d'autrrre sorrrt que celui du jourrrs! Rima Von Drekkenov en passant entre les groupes déjà en pleine confrontation.

Sirius sourit dangeureusement à son adversaire et se mit en position d'attaque.

- Alors, Servilus, t'as passé une bonne nuit? Lui fit-il en ricanant legerement.

- Connard, je te le ferai payer au centuple! Siffal celui-ci, la baguette prête.

- Si seulement tu pouvais, ça serait plus drôle d'avoir une proie qui sâche riposter.

- Pen--

- Pensum utopio! Lança Sirius le plus vite.

Il vit alors des genres de minuscules fantômes autours de la tête de Snape et observa un peu plus ce qui s'y trouvait. Il vit donc des minis lui, nus comme des vers, se languissant devant un Snape assit sur un énorme trône. Sirius explosa de rire sous le visage rouge de colère de Snape et se plia en deux sans même avoir fait attention à une quelconque riposte de son adversaire.

Severus vit la une ouverture plus que facile et lui jetta le sort en pleine face. Black fut lui-même envahit par des minis fantômes dont la forme était totalement incohérente. Il ne pouvait que deviner un chien, ou même deux, sûrement un cerf, et une autre chose plus petite, peut être un rat vu sa longue queue. À côté de ces animaux tournoyant autour de son crâne brun, Severus vit des lèvres fines et legerement rosées. Il arqua un sourcil devant cette image pour le moins surprenante, mais avant qu'il n'ait davantage information sur le propriétaire de cette bouche, le sortilège se dissipa. Decidemment, les lions étaient aussi insésisables que les portraits des fondateurs de Poudlard.

Le professeur leur expliqua par la suite que les rélélations liés au sortilège n'était perçu que par l'expediteur et le destinataire, bien heureusement pour Severus d'ailleur. Mais ce que Remus ne pigeait pas dans l'hisoire, était les soit disantes révélations. Il n'avait vu qu'une grande forme sombre autour de la tête de Nott.

- Ce sorrrt ne peut êtrrre jetté parrr quelqu'un de magiquement en forrrme et dont les pouvoirrrs ne sont altérrrer par aucun magie négatif, lui fit-il alors de sa voix grave où le langage des gens de l'est resortait encore plus. Cherrr ami, vous devez êtrrre malade pourrr ne voirrr qu'une forrrme abstrrraite. Les trrraits de la rrrévélations sont de plus en plus nettes si vous vous porrrtez bien. Allez fairrre un tourrr à l'infirrrmerrrie. Sur ce, le courrrs est terrrminé!

Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires avant sortirent en parlant du cours. Sirius rejoint James, Remus et Peter dans le couloirs et partirent vers la Grande Salle où le déjeuner allait être servi.

- La pleine lune approche, hein Lunard, fit doucement James à son ami.

- Ouais, souffla simplement celui-ci en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds.

- Allez, t'en fais pas, on est toujours là pour te soutenir, Lunny! Dit Sirius, glissant amicalement son bras autour de ses épaules.

Le lycan jetta son regard vide sur son ami et lui sourit faiblement.

- Decidemment, je ne m'y ferai jamais à cette vie lunaire, dit-il.

- Mais l'infirmière te donne de la potion tue-loup, alors il n'y a aucun soucis à se faire! Nous somme tous avec toi, Rem'! Répliqua James en passant lui aussi son bras sur son autre épaule.

- Ouais! S'écria alors Peter en sautillant devant eux d'un air joyeux.

Remus se sentit alors plus leger et sourit sincerement aux amis que lui avait apporté Poudlard.

Mais pour Severus Snape, ce sentiment n'était pas du tout dans les annals du jour. Ce qu'avait vu Black ne devait pas être ébruité. De toute façon, ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'une illusion de plus provenant de ses cauchemards. Il ne devait pas s'en mordre les doigts! Allez, Snape, un peu de courage, il faut que tu trouves un moyen de te venger! Se dit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Bah alors, Sev', ça va pas? Ah! Je suis sûr que tu ne sais pas quoi te mettre pour ma soirée d'halloween!? Lui fit Théo en le posant son menton sur son épaule.

- Nott, tout ne tourne pas autour de ton adorable petit cul bordé de luxure et de paresse, ronchonna Severus en continuant son chemin vers la Grande Salle.

- Oh! Que je suis heureux! Un compliment venant que Severus! Mon coeur fond irrémédiablement vers le trefond de la passion!

- J'vais t'faire fondre autrement, moi, menaça-t-il. Et c'est dans un chaudron que ça se passe, pas dans un lit, ajouta-t-il alors qu'une paire d'yeux lubrique l'observait avec espoir.

Le jour d'après, Sirius cherchait un autre moyen de faire plier la proie du défi qu'on lui avait lancé. Mais soit aucune ne lui plaisait, soit elles lui furent déjà faites. Bref, une grande galère dans laquelle il était. Et puis ce n'était sûrement pas après sept ans de farces contre le roi des nez crochu que celui-ci allait enfin battre en retraite et brandir le drapeau blanc (2). « Comment réussir à faire capituler Servilus tout en l'a jouant en finesse? » Se disait-il durant le cours de Binns. Ce cours était toujours la bienvenue lorsqu'il voulait réfléchir. Car deux heures dans un parfait silence montone, parfois coupé par des ronflements discrets, l'aider à entrer dans son petit monde de manigance. C'est alors qu'après moults pensées plus effrayantes les unes que les autres, il trouva enfin la perle des idées rares. Il allait séduire Servilus!

Pendant que la sonnerie de fin de cours résonnait dans le château et que Sirius mettait au point sa nouvelle stratégie, Sverus était assis tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, au côté de Nott. Ils devaient faire des recherches sur une quelconque potion d'attaque et le silence pesant des bouquins empilés devant eux les mettaient dans une trans scolaire effroyable. Alors que Severus écrivait frénétiquement les propriétés de la narinum carnivarum (une plante en forme de nez, qui mangeait tout ce qui trainer à sa proximité) dans les potions d'attaque et de défense, Théo se demandait quand la surprise de son ami allait arrivé. Il avait eu vent que cette surprise arriverait quelques jours avant la soirée mais il devait mettre Severus à l'écart pour conserver l'effet de surprise. Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière une rangée de livre à côté d'eux.

- Seveeeruus... susurra une voix suave, mais particuliérement masculine. Seeev', je te veux mon chouuu...

Le dit « Sev' » releva son nez de son parchemin bien entamé et tendit l'oreille en fronçant les sourcils dangeureusement.

- Ne fait pas ça, tu auras une vilaine ride au milieu front, beau gossssse, souffla la voix.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Severus, le ton dur.

- Je suis ton.... âme soeur... Viens à moi, je te ferai monter au septième cieeel, roucoula la mystérieuse la voix, en gémissant doucement.

- Quelles conneries! Black montres-toi, chacal! Ordonna Severus en haussant la voix.

Severus et Théo entendirent alors un rire bref et vit sortir le rouge et or d'entre les rangés de livres. Il s'accouda à leur table en mettant ses mains sous son menton et approcha son regard bleu éléctrisant de celui noir de Snape. Il lui sourit faiblement et jetta un oeil sur ses lèvres toujours aussi fines. Mais il n'y avait plus ce calme reposant incrusté sur sa bouche. Puis avec le regard le plus dragueur qu'il pouvait faire, il lui envoya un clin d'oeil que Severus se prit de plein fouer. Et il partit comme il était venu.

- Eh ben, ça, c'est de l'invitation à la luxure, soupira Théo en reprenant son souffle.

Severus resta pentelant et ne reprit pas tout de suite son souffle. Il était subjugué par la présence de ce traitre, de cette vermine, de ce Black si... beau. Quoi? Non, impossible. Ce n'était pas les pensées qu'il devait avoir pour ce gryffon en cet instant.

... Mais l'image encore présente dans son esprit d'un Sirius léchant un de ses doigt avec le regard qu'il venait de lui faire, le mit dans un état de pur hébétement. Il était devenu aussi fou que Dumbledore devant une tarte au citron, aussi dingue que Nott face à un être offrant son corps à Raia, déesse des plaisirs et la luxure, et aussi déconfi qu'un fantôme face à son corps étalé raide mort par terre. Et pourtant, une lourde réfléxion s'imposa dans son esprit.

(1)Von Drekkenov est un des nombreux personnages de la saga mp3 « le donjon de naheulbeuk » ... pour les incultes... héhé je l'adore! « je suis le vampirrrre hémophiiiiiile » XP

(2)Le putain de double sens de fou que j'ai fait là... Sans m'en rendre compte au départ, hein! Me traitez pas pour ce que je suis! Roh!


	3. La folie d'un lycan

Chapitre 3 : la folie d'un lycan

C'était le soir de la veille des vacances de la toussaint et tout le monde s'était réunis pour manger ensemble avant de partir retrouver leur famille. À la table des Gryffondors, les Maraudeurs mangeaient avec grands éclats de rire, comme à leur habitude. Une dixaine de filles les entouraient, gloussant et faisant des clins d'oeil aux deux plus beaux garçons de Gryffondor, James et Sirius. Bien sûr, Peter les enviait terriblement, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rire avec certaines filles. En retrait, Remus les observait calmement, veillant à ce qu'aucunes filles ne les approchent de trop près. Il detestait lorsqu'elles posaient leurs mains pleines de doigts manucurés et vernis, où quand elles battaient leurs cils ridiculement longs, noirs et recourbés. Mais le plus dégoutant dans cette histoire était les petits cris qu'elles faisaient avec leur gorge. Des « kya » horripilents. Ses oreilles ne le supportaient plus au bout d'un moment. Mais ce soir, il se devait d'être moins brusque avec ces filles car la pleine lune approchait et il ne savait pas s'il allait tenir longtemps dans cet état depressif. Après avoir mangés leur dessert, les Maraudeurs laissèrent en plan les filles hystériques et partirent dans les couloirs, érant comme à leur habitude.

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué que Remus avait un regard de tueur quand il voulait? Demanda James à Sirius.

- Bah, en même temps, les loups sont un peu carnivors! Rétorqua son ami en souriant.

- Ouais mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il veut bouffer les filles qui nous tournent autours. T'as jamais fait attention?

- Si mais que veux-tu, il nous protège, notre cher Lunard!

- Quand vous aurez fini de parler de moi, vous me feriez l'obligeance d'entret avant que la porte de ne se referme sur vos nez! Fit Remus aux deux jeunes hommes hilards.

- On arrive mon loup d'amour! Dit Sirius en riant.

- Tout ce que tu veux, Lunichou! Continua James plié en deux.

- Imbéciles.

Ils étaient dans la salle sur demande, là où ils entreposaient toutes leurs commandes. Des milliers d'articles s'empilaient les uns sur les autres, formant un labyrinthe inquietant. Ils s'installèrent dans le coin salon qu'ils avaient préparé il y a des années de cela et se servirent quelques bièraubeurres.

- Si j'entend ne serait-ce qu'un « kya » de la soirée, j'étripe quelqu'un, avoua Remus en s'étalant dans un des fauteuil rembouré.

- Si c'était un serpentard, ça serait merveilleux! Fit James en faisant de même.

- Et au fait, ton défi ça avance, Patmol? Demanda timidement Peter.

- Hehe, Servilus ne fut jamais aussi blanc de rage! Remarqua le chien en aboyant de joie. James, tu te souviens quand je l'embrassais sur la joue, hier soir? Hahaha! Le pauvre a failli faire dans son froque! Mais en même temps, j'ai failli m'étrangler de l'avoir touché rien qu'avec ma bouche... Beurk! En y repensant, t'as du désinfectant?

- Paty, tu sais bien que le désinfectant est inutile pour contre Servilus, dit James le regard soudain philosophique. Un bon jus de Murlap, et c'est reparti!

- Ouais mais s'il ne capitula pas assez vite, c'est moi qui vais abandonner le défi. Rien qu'à l'idée de le draguer m'insupporte.

Sirius réprima une envie de vomir et bu sa bouteille d'une traite avant d'en reprendre une autre.

- Au fait, t'as été voir Pomfresh, Lunard? Demanda James à son ami.

- Oui mais la potion n'est pas encore prête. Et puis tu sais bien que l'effet ne prend que lorsque je me transforme, répondit-il.

- C'est le week end prochain, pile le jour d'halloween, observa Sirius en levant un doigt. En plus, ce sera ton premier halloween avec ton costume de loup garou!

- J'aurai aimé avoir un autre costume si cela était possible, avoua Remus en soupirant. Bref, c'est le dernier halloween dans cette école, alors autant en profiter tout de suite!

- Ouais, t'as raison Lunny!

- A la votre!

- Santé!

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Severus et de Théo, un silence oppressant reignait. Severus ne savait plus où donner de la tête à cause de ce qu'il lui arrivait avec Black. Jamais il ne lui avait fait des choses pareilles, comme l'embrasser devant tout le monde en lui souhaitant bonne nuit ou encore le peloter en plein cours de potion. Son comportement était tout à fait insuportable et un sentiment de haine profonde l'envahissait. Théo ne voyait pas du tout en quoi son ami se prennait la tête, ce Sirius Black était tout à fait valable. Après tout, la rumeur disait qu'il était bon dans tous les domaines, sans exception. Pourquoi ne pas sauter sur l'occasion? Et de toute façon, Severus devait se degourdir les jambes, car il devenait trop puceau au goût de Théo. Mais pour ça, son cadeau devrait suffir en attendant que Severus soit à bout de nerf.

- Tu sais Sev', j'ai vraiment hâte que tu vois le cadeau que je t'offrirai, dit Théophile en collant son torse contre son dos.

- Est-ce que j'ai la tête à recevoir une quelconque babiole, ne serait-ce de ta part ?! Rugit Severus en tournant vers lui son regard assasin.

Théo fit sa moue du serpent déçu et descendit du lit de son ami. Il fallait absolument que la semaine passe vite, sans quoi Severus se retrouverait à faire les cent pas dans une cellule à Azkaban car il aura étranglé Black avec une chaussette. C'était dans une ambiance pesante qu'ils se couchèrent avant que les autres occupants de la chambre ne revienne de la fête organisée dans la salle commune pour le début des vacances.

Le lendemain, les Maraudeurs se levaient lentement de leur sommeil de plomb. Pour James et Sirius, c'était toute la fumée qu'ils avaient ingurgité la veille qu'ils les avaient fait dormir comme des marmottes. Mais pour Remus, la cause en était toute différente. La pleine lune se dévoilait lentement, et son sommeil devenait soit agité, soit profond. Et cette nuit-là, jamais il n'eut aussi mal dormi de toute sa vie. Quand sa phase lycan surgissait, Remus était toujours fatigué. Même avec un sommeil de douze heures il n'arrivait jamais à tenir debout les heures qui suivaient. Ce n'était que le début de toute sa vie, et il ne le supportait déjà plus. Mais malgrès cela, il savait qu'il n'était plus seul. Ses amis l'aidaient énormement pendant sa transformation, même Quedver arrivait à le calmer un temps soit peu. Bref, c'est dans un réveil côtonneux qu'il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain juxtant la chambre commune. Alors qu'il pouvait dormir dans sa propre chambre de préfet, il avait préféré rester dans celle qu'il avait depuis longtemps partagé avec ses amis. Et cela, il ne le changera pour rien au monde. Les voir se réveiller tous les matins étaient un bénédiction pour lui, et il priait silencieusement que cela puisse continuer ainsi.

Pour une raison quelconque, James se leva tôt ce matin-là. Et se sentant mal à l'aise dans son lit, il alla dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Il entendit donc Remus sous la douche, dont la buée commençait à attaquer les miroirs murals. Il en essuya un avec sa main et se regarda. Lamentable, se dit-il. Des cernes de quatre kilomètres de long longeaient ses jours blafardes, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais lui donnait un air de punk et en plus de tout cela, ses lèvres étaient gercées.

- T'as gagné l'oscar du gars le plus horrible au réveil, vieux, fit-il à son reflet.

- Qui est-ce ? Fit une voix sous la douche.

- C'est moi, James. J'te rejoins.

- Non, att-

Trop tard. James était déjà entré dans la douche, nu comme un vers. Pareil que son voisin, qui lui avait de plus, la main sur son sexe. Et devait savourer une caresse mouillée de surcroit.

- Oh, euh... Excuses-moi Rem'! Dit James en rougissant. Je savais pas que t'étais...

- Occupé ? Continua son ami.

- O-ouais... désolé. J'te laisse !

- Attends!

Il lui prit le bras et le fit se retourer vers lui. Ses cheveux lui collaient au tempe et il sentait que son corps n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

- Restes. Aides-moi.

- Euh, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda James, plus qu'inquiet pour son ami lycan.

- Tu sais que la pleine lune est proche. Je ne peux plus le supporter, James, souffla Remus en s'approchant de son cou.

- Remus, que fais-tu ?!

- Je.... Rien qu'un instant, s'il te plait, supplia le loup garou en plongeant son visage dans le cou de son ami.

- Rem'...

James savait que les ondes lunaires le mettait dans un état second, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu comme cela, aussi faible et fragil, presque vulnérable. Il entoura alors son corps de ses bras et enfouis son nez dans les cheveux de Remus. Ils venaient justes d'être laver et il sentait encore le parfum du shampoing, sûrement de la fleur de côton. Il sentait les lèvres du lycan se mouver sur sa peau mouillée et il frissonna la chaleur de l'endroit.

- Rem', que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il pour la seconde fois.

- Je... veux juste... de la chaleur... j'ai tellement froid, gémit-il en passant ses mains dans le dos de James et se rapprochant un peu plus de son corps.

- L'eau est chaude pourtant !? Remarqua James en arquant un sourcil.

- Je me sens... si seul... James, continua-t-il dans son délire.

- Remus, est-ce que tu vas bien ? T'as de la fièvre ?

James s'inquiétait de plus en plus de son ami. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi proche du délire, et pourtant il l'avait vu se transformer pleins de fois. Mais cet état post-transformation n'était pas normal. Il devait appeler quelqu'un.

- Rem', écoute moi. Je vais appeler Sirius et Peter. Ils préviendront Mc Go et l'infirmière, dit James en soulevant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Non, je veux pas... James c'est... toi que je... veux, murmura-t-il en balançant sa tête de gauche à droite, comme s'il était en trans.

- Je suis là, je ne bougerais pas. Je vais juste les appeler. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais, dit sincérement James.

- Reste... reste... je suis si seul...

Remus alla alors chercher les lèvres entrouvertes de son ami et les happa. Ses gestes étaient désordonnés, désiquilibrés et pourtant, James ne pouvait faire bouger. Remus le maintenait contre la paroie froide de la douche et commençait à étaler ses mains sur toutes les parties du corps qu'il pouvait trouver. Il se sentait libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, de voler au dessus des nuages orageux, de souffler un bon coup avant de replonger. Ses mains trouvèrent alors un objet fort interessant. Il en avait déjà eu en main, il connaissait cette forme. Et il aimait toucher cette douceur satinée. Cette peau l'appeler de toute sa detresse. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement elle lui tournait. Les événements se passaient aussi vite que le vif d'or, il ne voyait plus où il en était. Ses mains parcouraient toujours cette peau douce et trempée. Puis il se sentait défaillir et se retrouva à genou avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Sa tête le tournait, sa vision était flou. Mais son toucher restait intact. Une chose frôlait sa joue. Il se demanda ce que cela pouvait être et ses lèvres rencontrèrent cette objet qu'il connaissait si bien.

- Rem'... souffla James en essayant d'attraper une mèche de ses cheveux mouillés.

Trop gourmand pour le rejeter, il passa sa langue dessus, caressant de ses dents, suçant entre ses lèvres. Il entendait des gémissements indistincts, presque inaudibles. Ce petit jeu lui plaisait. Et c'est avec un sourire incontrôlable qu'il goba cette peau de satin, faisant gémir de plus en plus son propriétaire. Remus se trouvait alors dans une véritable deuxième dimension. L'eau tourbillonnait autour de lui et des canards en plastique se baladaient avec leurs petits. Des bruits mates et des soupirs surgissaient dans l'éco infernal de son délire. De sentant lasse, il détourna la tête de l'objet de ses pulsions, et vit un loup surgir d'un trou béant. Il le regarda, et s'approcha lentement de lui en avançant une main vers son museau, mais il s'étala sur sa fourrure, ne pouvant calculer les distances. C'était un sacré pays, là où il avait atteri. Un énorme chien noir le regardait en le reniflant discretement. Son regard était triste mais Remus ne comprit pas ce qu'il dit lorsqu'il s'approcha de son oreille. Puis un cerf et un rat surgir eux aussi du trou béant, courant comme des dératés. Il éclata de rire, plié en deux dans la fourrure grise du loup et commença à pleurer. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, sa gorge lui faisait mal, son coeur se tordait de souffrance et sa tête lui martelait. C'est alors qu'il enfouit son visage dans les poils des quatres animaux présents et s'endormit soudainement.

A l'infirmerie, trois jeunes rouges et ors veillaient leur ami autour de son lit. Ils avaient tous apporté un cadeau pour le lycan mais celui-ci était toujours endormi dans ses draps. En cette saison, quelques élèves étaient atteint de maladie facilement transmisibles et se retrouvaient pour la plupart, cloitrés dans un des bon lit chaud de l'infirmerie. Mais puisque c'était la période de vacances, tout le monde était retourné chez eux le premier week end.

C'était lundi midi et la pluie battait les fenêtres avec colère. Le vent et l'orage s'étaient levé à l'ouest de la forêt interdite et les écos du tonnerre parvenaient aux oreilles des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient, ce jour là, réunies autour de la table de Remus à faire une partie de poker version sorcier. Cela faisait deux jours que le loup garou ne s'était réveillé, mais ils étaient tous confiant en la capacité de régénération provenant des potions de Mm Pomfresh. Celle-ci avait fait ingurgité à Remus une potion de sommeil réparateur et une autre sans rêve. Grâce à ceux-là, James, Sirius et Peter esperaient que Remus allait s'en remettre.

Les heures se succedèrent sur des batailles fénoménales de jeu d'échec version sorcier, de course de boursouflés ou encore de celui qui tennait le plus longtemps sur son petit doigt (nda : une sorte de jeu d'équilibre entre le corps et l'esprit du sorcier, comme le chakra avec les ninjas). Bien évidemment, c'était toujours Sirius qui gagnait. Ses talents de jongleur et de manipulateur de farces et attrapes l'aidaient à tenir une heure sans effort. Peter était toujours bouche bée devant lui lorsqu'il se faisait remarqué dans les couloirs, sautillant sur son petit doigt. James, alors jaloux de son meilleur ami, le poussait gentillement dans les marches pour qu'il fasse une jolie galipette. Mais Sirius réussissait toujours à se remettre debout avant de se faire bousculer. Peut être son sixième sens de chien qui refaisait surface.

Bref, c'était dans une ambiance de joie que Remus ouvrit alors les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était endormi le samedi matin. Il était encore dans les vapes, mais son regard se faisait de plus en plus présent au fur et à mesure qu'il observait ses amis sauter sur les lits vides. Entendant ce raffu, l'infirmière sortit de son bureau et houspilla contre eux. Remus ne put que déchiffrer certains mots comme « singe », « pittrerie » ou encore « Gryffondors indignes ». Remus pouffa malgrès lui à ces mots, ce qui fit tourner quatres visages vers lui.

- Rem'! T'es enfin réveillé!

- Comment te sens-tu?

- T'as mal au nez?

- Ecartez-vous de lui, vous voyez bien qu'il est souffrant! Leur fit Mm Pomfresh en poussant James, Sirius et Peter vers le lit d'à côté. Mr Lupin, comment vous sentez-vous?

- Eh bien, je...

Il y eut soudain un grondement du diable et tous se dire que les vacances de la Toussaint seront encore plus merveilleuse sous l'orage. Mais malgrès cela, Remus rit doucement en se tenant le ventre.

- Je crois que mon estomac est mécontent d'avoir si bien dormi! Fit-il tout simplement.

Après un bon repas partagé tous ensemble autour de Remus, les Maraudeurs commencèrent à parler et rigoler

- Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as demandé si j'avais mal au nez? Demanda soudain Remus à James.

- Euh... Quant tu t'es évanoui, ton nez a heurté le carlage de la douche, répondit-il aussi rouge que la tomate qu'il mangeait.

- Une chanche que Jamech est pris cha douche en même temps que toi! Ch'imachine pas ton état chi tu cherais rechté comme un con chous la flotte pendant toute la matinée! Fit Sirius la bouche pleine de pomme de terre chaude.

- Ouais, une chance, marmonna James en rougissant encore plus.

Remus le regarda curieusement pendant que son ami fusionnait. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce matin là. Et il se demandait surtout pourquoi il avait pris sa douche avec James. Plus tard, l'infirmière congedia les amis de Remus pour cause de sommeil encore prolongé. Il devait se reposer, sachant que les nuits à venir ne seraient certainement pas agréables. James, Sirius et Peter se retrouvèrent alors dans les couloirs menant au hall d'entrée.

- C'est la première fois qu'il nous fait ça, obserba James, l'air songeur. Et j'espère que c'est la dernière.

- Peut être est-ce dû à des modifications dans son organisme, proposa Sirius à côté de lui. J'ai lu dans un bouquin qui parlait des loup-garous que le corps devenait instable si l'esprit du loup devient trop sentimental. Et en l'occurence, s'il connait l'amour, il deviendra impossible à gerer et ses transformations seraient de plus en plus fréquente.

- Et tu lui en as parlé ? Demanda Peter.

- C'est lui qui m'a donné ce livre quand j'ai posé certaines questions sur son passé. Il ne voulait peut être pas en parler, donc il m'a donné le livre pour que je vois un peu comment il vit sa lycanthropie.

- Tu te rappelles quand on l'a abordé en première année ? Se souvint alors James. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'approche trop près de lui. Il a alors ajouté qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'ami et qu'il aimait mieux être seul.

- Oui, et quand on l'a kidnappé dans son sommeil pour l'emmener dans le parc et lui faire voir les lucioles près du lac, ajouta Sirius.

- Il avait même failli tomber dedans tellement il trouvait ça beau, renchérit Peter souriant de joie.

Les trois compagnons rièrent des souvenirs enfouis du passé et se rendirent à cet endroit, où l'amitié avec Remus avait commencé.

- Servilus a l'air d'en avoir plein la baguette, non ? Fit Peter à Sirius.

Ils étaient assis sur le banc de pierre, juste en face du lac. La pluie s'était arrêtée mais le vent les frigorifiés tous.

- Je pense que d'ici la semaine prochaine, il me suppliera enfin d'arrêter. Et enfin, le défi sera relevé, répondit-il en souriant sournoisement.

- Fais attention quand même, l'esprit d'un Serpentard est aussi vile et mystérieux qu'une chaussette abandonnée. Il te surprend toujours quand tu t'y attends le moins, philosopha James.

- Des fois je me demande d'où sortent tes idées bizarres, dit Sirius en le regardant curieusement.

- Eh bien vois-tu, l'ami du mari de ma grande-tante issu de la troisième branche des Potter m'avait surpris un soir en train de lancer un sort à un des elfes de maison de chez mon troisième cousin issu de la cinquième génération de la famille. Il m'avait dit que le secret avec les elfes, c'est qu'ils ne t'en voudront jamais pour leur avoir fait du mal, mais que leur magie est aussi pur que ceux des phoenix.

- Et alors ? Fit Peter, ne voyant rien là d'une réponse normale.

- J'en ai déduit moi-même qu'il faut toujours se méfier de ceux qui t'entourent car tu ne sais jamais à quoi t'attendre, répondit James avec le regard du sage.

- Hin hin, s'exclama Sirius l'air completement ahuri. Eh bien au moins, c'est pour dire que t'as une grande famille! Moi-même je n'en ai vu que le quart, et encore...

- J'avoue que les Potter sont nombreux, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a jamais eu deux Potter qui étudiaient ensemble à Poudlard. Or, mon arrière-arrière petit cousin issu de la deuxième branche des Potter et du même âge que moi, mais il étudie dans une école de Shaman en Afrique. D'ailleur, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il s'est fait mordre par le fantôme du roi des tigres de Syberie lorsqu'il a fait son voyage scolaire du trimestre.

- Ils font des voyages dans leur école ? S'écria Sirius remuant la queue comme un fou. J'aimerai trop que Dumby nous envoie dans en... en Finlande par exmple !

- Les finois ne sont pas du tout interessant si tu veux mon avis, fit James en secouant la tête négativement avec une moue rébarbative.

- Ah bon ?

- Saches que mon arrière grand-mère avait fait un voyage de deux mois en Finlande et y avait visité l'école finoise. Mais elle fut prise dans un piège organisé par le mage noir du pays. Il avait un harem composé de toutes les femmes des pays qu'il avait visité, sans compter celles qui venaient de leur plein gré. Il l'avait donc kidnappé pour completer parfaitement son harem.

- Il n'avait jamais visité l'Angleterre ? Demanda Peter un peu septique.

- Si mais l'anglaise, qui avait fait un gosse avec lui, est morte après avoir été frappé à mort par une géorgienne jalouse. Enfin bref, mon arrière grand-mère a pu s'échappé pendant que le mage noir prenait sa douche.

- Elle a fait comment ? dit Sirius, de plus en plus interessé par l'histoire.

- Elle avait repéré une salle remplie d'objets rares de tous les pays du monde et elle s'y est introduite pour trouver un quelconque balais ou portoloin. Alors qu'elle fouillait la grande salle, le sol se mis tout à coup à tembler et elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Elle avait marché sur un tapis volant venant d'Inde et elle put sortir sans problème par la fenêtre.

- Dingue ton histoire ! S'étonna Peter, le regard encore brillant.

- Enfin, tout ça n'est qu'une des nombreuses histoires de la famille ! Je vous présenterai mon grand-oncle, qui est un parfait conteur ! Sinon, vas pas en Finlande, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire ! Conseilla son ami d'un air avisé.

- Mais on est des mecs, pas de problème pour le harem, remarqua Sirius.

- Le petit-fils du mage noir se fiche completement du sexe et de la race de ses conquêtes, fit James. Du moment qu'il a de quoi se défouler cinq heure par jour, ça lui suffie.

- Je me demande ce que ça fait de faire ça avec un elfe de maison... marmonna Peter pour lui-même.

James et Sirius le regardèrent, choqués par la révélation sexuelle de leur ami et se retinrent de rire en voyant le regard sérieux de Peter divaguer sur l'eau calme du lac. Ils frissonnèrent alors de concert et changèrent de discution.

- Et si on proposait à Dumby d'organiser des voyages scolaires, dit Sirius, toujours aussi casse-cou.

- Tu sais bien que notre mage noir y trouvera bon compte avec des élèves faisant du tourisme, observa James.

- Fait chier, peut pas être tranquille dans c'pays. Faut toujours qu'un petit con de tyran surmonté d'un raciste mette son grain de baguette, ronchonna Sirius, accoudé sur ses propres genous, les mains sous le menton.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Ils écoutèrent le piaillement incésent des oiseaux, le remou du Calmar géant cherchant sûrement des crevettes pour le dîner et les goutelettes tombés des feuilles des arbres. La nuit n'allait pas tardé à tomber, donc ils partirent pour le château, la faim leur tiraillant le ventre.


	4. La surprise inattendue

Chapitre 4: la surprise inattendue

Trois jours avaient passé depuis le réveil de Remus à l'infirmerie, dont il en fut sorti le lendemain. Il avait rejoint ses amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, marchant lentement mais avec meilleure mine. Résultat, ils parlèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, enchainant ganga sur ganga, James et Sirius étant totalement mort après trois heures de fumette intensive. Peter ne fumait pas mais les simples relents le mettait dans une trans pas possible. Et quand il n'était pas net, il se transformait en rat à chaque fois qu'il toussait, ce qui procoquait un sacré fou rire à James et Sirius. Quant à Remus, il veillait à ce qu'il ne fasse pas trop de connerie. Son état de loup garou le protegeait de toute attaque exterieur mais comme il le savait, il n'était pas protegé au niveau du cœur. Il ne savait pas encore les raisons de son état maladif soudain.

- Allons Lunard, vient t'amuser avec nous! s'écria Sirius en l'attrapant par le col. Fume donc! Le pet n'attend que toi!

- J'aimerai mieux que vous alliez vous coucher, se serait peut être plus raisonnable, répondit-il en le poussant gentillement vers son lit.

- Reeem' soit pas si sérieux, c'est notre dernière année et t'as pas encore goûté une seule fois à la magnifique nourriture de l'esprit! s'exclama à son tour James affalé sur le lit du lycan. Oublie le code de l'honneur du bon petit prefet en chef et rejoins-nous dans les nuages!

- Regarde Peter, il s'amuse comme un fou! observa judicieusement Sirius, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

En effet, Peter avait les bras écartés et le visage collé contre la vitre de la fenêtre, heureusement fermée magiquement. Il marmonnait sans cesse des paroles incohérentes, le rendant plus douteux qu'il ne l'était. Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire alors que Remus dirigeait le rat vers son lit. Il le borda puis se tourna vers ses amis alors que Peter piquait déjà son roupillon.

- Vous disiez? fit-il en levant les sourcils.

- Remus, firent les deux garçons totalement à la dèche.

Ils s'approchèrent de Remus comme ils purent et le prirent par les épaules. Dans un élan très improvisé et pas du tout synchronisé, ils le jettèrent sur son propre lit et se ruèrent sur lui.

- Hey, les gars! qu'est-ce que vous faites! S'exclama Remus en s'inquiètant de plus en plus de l'état défavorisant de ses amis de moins en moins cohérents.

- On va te faire connaitre les joies de la vie des ados, Lunard, fit Sirius en roulant un énième petard, comme disait souvent James.

- Tu crois pas que t'as assez fumé comme ça?

- Oh, c'est pas pour moi!

- Ni pour moi, ajouta James.

- C'est pour le lycan, tu le connais? Un chouette type, malgrès qui soit un peu coincé.

- Et un peu prude sur les bords, renchérit James.

- Prude? Vous savez au moins ce que cela veut dire? s'écria Remus en essyant de se libérer, en vain.

- C'est quelqu'un qui ned saura rien à la vie s'il ne goûtte pas au moins ça.

Sirius enfourna la roulée dans la bouche de Remus et le regarda triomphalement.

- Tire dessus, fait comme si tu voyais ta mère… Ou une fille à poil, conseilla James avec un petit sourire pervers.

Remus roula des yeux mais tira tout de même dessus, histoire de ne pas vexer ses amis, sait-on jamais ce qu'ils feront dans cet état. Puis il la retira de ses lèvres et la tendit à Sirius en soufflant la fumée blanche, presque argentée.

- Non, garde-la, c'est spécial lycan, refusa le chien.

- Quoi?

- J'ai eu ça de James, répondit-il. Il a un fournisseur incroyable de ganga. Il a toutes sortes de parfums et toutes sorte de choix pour toutes sortes de personnes! hahaha! c'est fou, nan?

- Sirius, je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait me faire! rugit Remus en se redressant, faisant valser ses amis sur les couvertures. Vous êtes inconscient des danger que ça pourrait m'apporter! Et à deux jours de ma transformation en plus!

- T'inquiète pas, le gars s'y connait, t'as pas à t'en faire, fit James d'un ton confiant.

- J'espère pour toi parce que tu sais bien que je suis contre toute cette fumette, menaça-t-il.

- Allons, on sait bien que tu ne nous dénonceras pas.

- T'es un agneau, tu feras pas de mal à une mouche même si c'était pas fait exprès.

Remus souffla encore une fois. Il se sentait toujours seul face à ce genre de situation. Il ne pouvait pas dire non à deux gueules d'anges comme ça, c'était purement impossible. Et il n'était sûrement pas le seul à le dire ou le penser. En plus de cela, les effets de la fumée ingurgitée le rendaient tout mou, pas possible d'aligner une pensée cohérente avec un mouvement contrôlé. James et Sirius le regardèrent et se sourirent mutellement après s'être dit de concert que ces vacances seraient certainement le commencement de l'adolescence de Remus.

Le temps se révélait être très mitigé. Avec ces pluis dignes de l'automne et ces bourasques annonçant un prochain orage, les élèves ne pouvaient que se planquer dans le château. Ils avaient pourtant l'habitude de cette météorologie anglaise, mais ils s'ennuyaient fermes. Le quidditch était impensable sous la pluie, piquer une tête par se temps relever de la folie et aller à Prés-au-Lard à pied pourrait faire s'envoler n'importe qui avec tout ce vent.

Alors c'est en lisant que Severus occupait ses journées. Des tas de bouquins traitant des potions l'entouraient dans la bibliothèque sans fin. Il était à sa dernière année et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de tout lire. C'est dire aussi que Théophile ne l'aider pas vraiment. Surtout ces temps-ci, il était toujours autour de ses pattes, l'épiant et le saoulant au plus au point.

- T'as fini de respirer dans mon oreille, c'est très désagréable, finit-il par dire au garçon.

- Mais je m'ennuiiie!

- T'as qu'à aller faire un tour dehors, ça te fera les pieds. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dans la cabane hurlante, t'as sûrement des tonnes choses à preparer, non?

- J'ai déjà tout fait depuis un certain temps déjà, Sev', soupira Théo de lassitude en s'assayant à côté de lui. Je n'attend plus que ta surprise.

- Je me demande ce que c'est pour que ça te chamboule à ce point.

- Alors toi aussi t'es pressé? Ah je savais que tu attendais ça avec impatience!

- J'm'en fous de ta surprise à la con, je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille quand je lis. Ça fait cent fois que je te le répète!

- Peut être même plus car―

- SEVERUS! cria une voix à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Un homme d'une stature finement musclé courut vers eux, de longs cheveux blonds se balançant dans son dos. Il se rua sur Severus et faillit l'étrangler lorsqu'il l'enlaça.

- Mais―

- Sevichou, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu! Que deviens-tu? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas envoyé une seule lettre? T'es toujours aussi méchant avec ton senpai! balança le grand blond alors qu'il l'embrassait.

- Euh, senpai?! questionna le pauvre Severus qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ce qui arriver souvent ces derniers temps.

- Oui, c'est le therme qu'utilisent les japonais pour appelé un aîné. J'arrive de Tokyo et j'ai pas pu attendre samedi soir pour te voir! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

- Mais Lucius!? s'écria Severus avec de grands yeux.

- Oui, Sevichou d'amour?

- Tu… Tu vas à la fête de Théo?

- Ben oui, voyons! Il ne t'en a pas parlé? fit-il d'un air totalement innocent en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Euh, héhé, Lucius a peut être oublié que c'était sensé être une surprise, dit Théo en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Lucius est tellement blond, ça se comprend qu'il est oublié si vite, murmura Severus sous la chevelure blonde de celui-ci.

- Oh, t'es trop méchant! Pour la peine, je ne te ferai pas le bisou de retrouvaille! s'écria Lucius en boudant.

- Oh mince, ça me manquera, ironisa Severus.

- C'est vrai?! Aaaahhhh!

Lucius serra alors Severus entre ses bras et le secoua brusquement comme une poupée de chiffon. Et par-dessus le marché, il essaya d'embrasser toutes les parties apparentes du visage du pauvre Snape.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar? s'écria Mm Pince en s'approchant d'eux tel un faucon. Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque, pas dans un pub pour meeting! Sortez tout de suite!

Les trois garçons se ruèrent alors vers la sortie, évitant les griffes assérées de la bibliothécaire. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans le couloir, le souffle court.

- En tout cas, elle a pas changé depuis que je suis parti! remarqua Lucius en souriant.

- Ouais bah elle aurait du, fit Théo. Bon, et si on allait dans la salle commune?

Arrivé dans la chambre de Severus et Théo, où ils s'étaient réfugié après emmené de force Lucius parce qu'il s'éternisait à dire bonjour à tous les Serpentards présents dans la salle commune, le blond en fit le tour rapidement.

- Vous n'avez même pas fait de changement dans votre chambre ? Demanda-t-il en les retrouvant assis sur leur lit respectif.

- J'en avais envie mais Sev' m'en a empêché, bouda Théo en soupirant l'air meurtri.

- Pourtant, cette chambre à bien besoin d'un bon coup de baguette ! Regarde moi ces couleurs fades ! Fit-il en montrant les murs de pierres apparentes.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstinerais à vouloir changer la déco alors qu'on part cette année, répondit Severus de tout ça.

- Sevi-kun, un peu de changement d'univers ne peut que te faire du bien, roucoula Lucius s'assayant près de lui, trop près pour Severus en tout cas.

- Kun? Répéta le destinataire en arquant encore une fois le sourcil.

- Ah là là, il faut vraiment que je t'emmène au Japon, répondit le grand blond en humant la peau blanche de son vis-à-vis.

- Lucius, arrêtes de me renifler et Théo, cesse de glousser.

Les deux jeunes hommes le regardèrent affectueusement alors qu'il tournait la tête vers une autre direction que ces deux abrutis (nda : Lucius aurait dit « baka », plutôt). Des situations comme celles-ci, il n'en avait pas eu durant quatre ans. Lucius Malefoy, hériter de la famille, était parti son ASPIC à la main, vers son propre avenirs déjà tracé. Mais apparement, il y avait fait quelque changement.

- Quand j'ai quitté Poudlard, je n'ai pas voulu retourné dans le manoir Malefoy, dit-il lorsqu'il fut interrogé par Théo. Mon père voulait absolument que j'aille faire une formation à Durmstrang pour affiner mes connaissances en magie noire, mais je lui ai dit que je connaissais une école où l'occulte était encré dans les moeurs : le Japon. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais y faire un tour. Bien sûr, la magie noire n'est pas du tout accepté dans l'école de magie japonaise, mais mon père m'a cru quand je lui ai montré un pospectus de cette école, que j'avais fabriqué. Bref, je suis parti une semaine après avoir quitté Poudlard, et je suis resté là-bas pendant environ quatre ans. Puisque leur fin d'étude est en avril, j'ai passé le reste du printemps et l'été au Japon, visitant les dôjos, les temples, et les villages sorciers que je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir durant mes années scolaires. J'y ai fait beaucoup de rencontre passionante et j'en garde un très bon souvenir, finit-il par dire de son récit avec un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Mais tu m'as quand même terriblement manqué, mon Sevichouuuuu! Ajouta le blond en l'embrassant bruyament sur la joue.

- Aaah! Cria celui-ci.

- Et t'as rapporté des souvenirs tactiles, j'éspère! Car les paroles sont bien belles mais ça manque de touché! Fit Théophile le regard brillant.

- Bien sûr! Tenez, j'ai tout un sac!

Il leur tendit une besace en cuir gris finement brodé de fil d'argent, et l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique. Le blond y plongea alors la main, et au fil des objets retirés, son bras allait de plus en plus profondement dans le sac, jusqu'à ce que son épaule touche le bord. Après avoir enseveli la chambre de cadeau, Lucius leur proposa de prendre ce qu'il leur plaisait.

- Et tu peux même me prendre, par la même occasion, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de Severus.

- Tu peux te gratter, répondit celui-ci en rougissant tout de même.

Severus et Théo firent toute une pile d'objets, tels que des sabres anciens, des kimonos et des yukatas, des bouteilles de sake avec les verres, des grandes tentures colorées et de nombreuses petites accessoires bizarres.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Severus en tendant une petite boule rouge.

- Oh ça ! Haha, c'est hum... Une boule de Geisha ? Répondit Lucius un peu sur les nerfs.

- Et on est sensé faire quoi avec ?

Lucius et Théo se regardèrent, l'air légèrement inquiet de la futur réaction de leur ami, et le blond se lança en s'assayant auprès de lui. Théo se tourna pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais fit en sorte de voir le visage de Severus lorsqu'il apprendra la défénition du nouveau mot.

- Tu vois, les geishas sont des femmes de plaisir que l'on trouve dans des maisons spécials, des sortes de maisons closes si tu veux, expliqua lentement Lucius. Et, les hommes... Euh viennent pour s'épanouir entre leur bras...

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les boules de geishas?! S'exclama Severus aussi innocent qu'un enfant.

- Haha, en fait, si! Tu sais, les hommes adorent faire plaisir aux femmes avec de petits objets comme celui, répondit le blond en prenant la boule que tenait Severus entre les doigts.

Severus le regarda bizarrement puis ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement sur le coup de la compréhension. Il ouvrit la bouche en grand, tel un gros poisson hors de l'eau.

- Mais c'est dégoutant! Qui aurait envie d'avoir ce truc dans le...

Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase et dans ses pensées puis rougit fortement. Il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et ferma la bouche avant qu'une mouche passant par là de vienne y faire du tourisme.

- Et, hum... Tu l'as trouvé où? Demanda le brun d'une toute petite voix.

Lucius l'observa la tête penchée et sourit tendrement.

- Serais-tu jaloux, par hasard? Fit-il en s'accrochant à son cou.

- Non, pas du tout! dit Severus, s'arrachant à cette étreinte qu'il appréhendait à chaque fois.

- Bon, les gars! S'écria Théo en se joignant à eux après avoir rangé son tas d'objets japonais. Et si on allait boire un coup, maintenant?

Le lendemain d'une soirée bien arrosée en beaucoup de boissons diverses et variées, les trois verts et argents se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune. Tous les élèves qui étaient rentrés la veille étaient partis à Prés-au-Lard chercher leur costume pour la soirée d'Halloween, alors ils avaient le confortable canapé pour eux seuls. Severus repensait à tous les coups foireux que lui avaient fait subir Black. Et revit une nouvelle fois celui-ci aussi nu qu'un vers, se tortiller sous ses doigts. Il ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation, et avec Lucius qui s'y mettait lui aussi, enfin moins pertinement, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir normalement et s'énervait encore plus souvent. Bref c'est avec une humeur massacrante qu'il entreprit d'engager la conversation sur le sujet essentiel depuis le début des vacances : la soirée d'Halloween.

- Est-ce que je suis sensé me déguiser? Dit-il à ses compagnons.

- Bien sûr! Je ne l'ai pas précisé sur mes invitations, mais vu que tous les Serpentards sont intelligents, ils trouveront bien un costume digne du plus grand Halloween! Répondit Théo avec toute sa passion.

- Et toi, t'as trouvé? Fit Lucius à Severus.

- Euh, j'y ai pas tellement pensé. Et puis de toute façon, suis-je obligé d'y aller!? C'est vrai, je n'ai rien à faire à cette fête minable!

- Sevi-kun, tu dois aller à cette soirée, cela te permettra d'oublier les cours, les profs et les ennemies. D'ailleurs, j'ai su que Black te faisait vivre l'enfer ces derniers temps?

- Arf, ne m'en parles pas! Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue, mais il n'a jamais été aussi présent dans ma vie depuis qu'on est à Poudlard.

- Peut être qu'il se rend compte que c'est votre dernière année et il se dit qu'il ne te verrait plus après que vous ayez obtenu vos ASPIC, lui fit Lucius.

- Quoi?! C'est ridicule, comme si j'allais lui manqué! En tout cas, je ne m'abaisserai plus jamais à lui faire des crasses. Je ne veux plus la réplique du parfait petit Serpentard, ennemi des Gryffondors. Si je le snobe, il sera encore plus en rogne, et c'est ça la bonne attitude à avoir avec ces bourrins de lions stupides. Plus aucunes réponses de ma part le rendra malade.

- Tu as raison, mon beau Severus, et je te fais confiance pour le ridiculiser devant tous les Serpentards réunis ! S'écria Lucius en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Tu sais, personne n'a jamais réussi à snober un lion. Les serpents n'ont pas assez de courage pour ne pas rivaliser avec eux. J'espère que tu y arriveras quand même !

- Merci.

- Alors c'est décidé ! S'exclama Théo en se levant et en écartant les bras devant eux. Nous ouvrons dès maintenant, le snobisme du Serpent envers le Lion !

Chez les Maraudeurs, personne ne se doutait de la révolution des Serpentards, car le réveil était toujours aussi dur pour eux. Et rien que de savoir que le soir même ils ne dormiraient pas tranquillement à cause de la transformation de Remus, tout le monde dormait encore à midi. Seul Remus ayant reprit des forces grâce au bon soin de Mm Pomfresh était debout. Près de la fenêtre, il regardait le parc et ses environs. Il voyait une file d'élève se diriger vers le village sorcier, Près-au-Lard. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de voir les couleurs de leurs écharpes et fut surpris de voir autant de verts et argents. Sur tous les Serpentards qu'il y avait à Poudlard, les trois quart retournaient chez eux pour les vacances. Or, à peu près une classe se diriger vers le village. Il fut interrompu par le contact chaud d'une main sur son bras. Il eut un vague frisson, provocant une douleur à l'estomac, ou serait-se l'inverse? Il se retourna pour voir le visage bien endormi de James, les cheveux plus en pétard que jamais et les yeux rouges.

- Bonjour, fit Remus.

- 'Lut, répondit James. Dit donc, y'en a un tas de serpents dehors. Ils sortent pour leur douche annuelle ?

- Je sais pas ce qu'ils font mais ça à l'air louche, répondit son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu trouves un Serpentard louche, Rem' ! Remarqua le brun en souriant.

- Oui, mais que veux-tu, il faut bien changer un peu, souffla-t-il tandis que James se diriger faiblement vers la salle de bain.


	5. Le changement qui perturbe

Chapitre 5 : Le changement qui perturbe

Ce samedi après midi s'averait être hyper actif pour la maison de Serpentard. Dans le couloir des septièmes années, les élèves s'afferaient avec véhémence à chercher les accessoires allant avec les costumes du soir. Chacun avait sa petite touche personnelle et tout le monde voulait être original. Malgrès toutes les convictions qu'il se donnait, Severus ne savait plus s'il devait y aller ou pas. Il ne se sentait jamais bien en communauté et l'oppression de toute une foule le mettait mal à l'aise. Il y avait juste quelques présences qu'il approuvait, celle de Théo et de Lucius. Même s'ils ont une caractère digne de Serpentard, c'est à dire chiant et têtu à souhait, il les aimait quand même un peu. Une petite quantité d'amitié ne faisait jamais de mal. Alors pourquoi il se posait tant de question? Severus en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il fut attiré par l'armoire de Théo. Il ne l'avait jamais ouverte et pour le peu qu'il avait regardé dedans, il en avait eu le vertige tellement les vêtements s'entassés les uns sur les autres avec un désordre incomensurable.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle, guettant le bruit de l'eau de la douche sous laquelle se tenait Théophile, et ouvrit les portes dans un grincement aigue. Cette fois encore, ce fut une avalanche de tissus qui l'enfouirent par leur présence. Jamais il ne fut aussi aterré d'avoir un semblant d'ami aussi peu organisé. Il entreprit alors de faire un petit rangement, pliant les robes d'école en les mettant dans un coin de l'armoire, lissant les vestes et autres chemises affriolantes dans la penderie, et fit de même pour les pantalons. Il vit alors les vêtements que Lucius leur avait apporté mis en bouchon sous les chemises pendues. Severus soupira de lassitude devant ce cruel chatiment, et dechiffonna les kimonos, les yukatas et autres vêtements japonais. Il s'arrêta alors qu'il posait son tas de vêtements fraichement pliés sur une étagère, et se tourna vers sa propre armoire. L'idée était trop folle pour qu'il le fasse. Il ne devait pas succomber aux attentes de Théo et Lucius. Mais cette envie insurmontable d'être pour une fois comme les autres lui monta à la gorge. Il courut presque vers son armoire et l'ouvrit en grand. Il prit le premier tas bien plié et rangé et le posa sur son lit.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de méditation devant les vêtements étalés sur ses draps, il prit enfin sa décision. À quoi bon essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre lorsque sa vraie nature fait surface à chaque fois que l'on avance? Il avait décidé d'être et non de paraître. De faire comme il lui plaisait, de combattre cette envie furieuse de se terrer dans un coin pour ne plus y bouger, de vivre la vie qu'il rêvait et d'aimer être celui qu'il était et qu'il serait. Depuis tout ce temps qu'il se sentait menacé, ses parents voulant de lui tellement de chose qu'il était incapable d'accomplir, il avait enfin trouvé un moyen de changer. C'était sous ses yeux depuis si longtemps et une simple armoire, une simple visite, ou ne serait-ce qu'une simple halluciantion l'avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Parce que la vie ne vaut d'être vaicu que lorsque l'on sait comment menait son destin. Il fit alors ce que tout élève de septième année de Serpentard était en train de faire en ce moment même, c'est à dire s'habiller pour la soirée d'Halloween.

Mais cette évidence pesante n'était pas à l'ordre de jour pour Sirius Black. Il ne pensait qu'à faire plier son rival de feu, Severus Snape. Le pousser à bout n'était que son seul but pour le moment, enfin pour le mois. Alors que celui-ci s'appretait à changer sa façon de vivre, Sirius s'organisait pour sa future attaque imminente. Il fallait absolument qu'il le croise ce jour-même pour mettre à bien son cruel plan. Il ricana en son fort intérieur et se mit alors à roder dans les sous sols, espérant croiser sa proie. Une heure venait de s'écouler depuis qu'il arppentait les couloirs sombres et gloques des sous sols et personne ne vint à l'horizon. Il se demanda alors s'il ne fallait pas aller faire un petit tour dans leur salle commune. Il retira de sa poche la cape d'invisibilité de James et se vêtit du tissu. Il s'approcha du mur nu qu'il lui faisait face et murmura le mot de passe. Mais aucune ouverture ne fit. Il réessaya avec le mot « Sang Pur », mais toujours pas de réponse du mur. Il se creusa alors la tête, cherchant la solution, or aucune ne vint au bout d'un quart d'heure de déambulation devant le mur toujours aussi sinistrement fermé.

- Stupides serpents orgueilleux ! Maudit-il en frappant la pierre d'un coup de pied rageur.

Il s'appretait à partir lorsqu'il entendit les pierres se retirer pour former une arche. Il soupira en se demandant si le mot de passe était « stupide serpent » ou « serpents orgueilleux ». Mais pour lui, les deux thermes étaient tout à fait bien trouvé par ses fichus serpents à sonnette. Il fit en sorte que la cape le recouvre entièrement et entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Personne dans les canapés, autours des tables ou dans les coins sombre de la salle verdâtre. Cela semblait aussi iréel qu'un match de Quidditch sans supporteur. James lui avait dit à midi qu'il avait vu tout une bande de Serpentard allait vers Près au Lard, et peut être qu'ils y étaient encore. Mais par ce temps, ils ne devaient pas tarder à revenir tremper comme des souches. Il se dirgiea vers les escaliers et gravit les marches jusqu'au dernier étage. Il entendit alors un tel raffu qu'il recula légèrement. Des gloussements, des chants, des rires et autres bruits, signifiaient qu'une horde de serpents se tenait dans les chambres dont toutes les portes étaient ouvertes. Ils étaient alors revenu de Prés au Lard. Alors que faisaient-ils tous dans leur chambre lieu de comploter ne serait-ce qu'un coup bas envers les lion? Il s'approcha silencieusement de la première d'entre elles et passa la tête dans l'ouverture.

- Tu crois que ça irait si je mettais ça avec mon pantalon? Demanda un grand brun à son voisin de lit.

- Mais ouais, tu sais bien que le vert te va super bien, répondit-il.

Sirius ricana silencieusement en pensant à un quelconque défilé de mode organisé par les serpents, et si c'était le cas, il voulait absolument voir ça. Il continua alors sa visite des chambre et passa la tête dans la deuxième ouverture. Là se tenait trois garçons vêtus d'une façon très... accrochante. Le Gryffondor pencha même la tête pour voir si l'un des garçons n'avait pas mis son haut à l'envers. Il renonça à savoir comment il avait mis ses vêtements et s'aventura dans le couloir où il évita de justesse un petit blond courant d'une chambre à l'autre avec un gros tas de tissu dans les mains. Sirius s'arrêta devant la seule porte fermée, celle qui aurait dû être ouverte pour facilité son approche furtive. Il regarda si personne ne pointait son nez hors de sa chambre et ouvrit lentement la porte. Dans l'entrebaillement, il avait vue sur un immense miroir, devant lequel le reflet d'une personne se tenait immobile. Sirius ne pouvait voir son visage, caché par l'angle mort de la glace, mais pouvait observer la magnifique robe que portait le jeune homme. Et ce la ne pouvait appartenir à Servilus, lui qui protait des caleçons grisâtres très soupçonneux sur sa façon de se laver. Mais la robe était large de manche et de taille, d'un noir de jaie où des reflets mordorés s'irisaient lorsque le garçon faisait un quelconque mouvement. Des fils d'or serpentaient sur le tissu de soie tel qu'ils representaient une sorte de dragon mouvant librement sur tout l'habit enchanté. D'une élégance rare qui fit soupirer le garçon.

- Tu es magnifique, Severus, fit une voix trainante au fond de la chambre.

Le reflet disparu du miroir et Sirius fut sur le cul. Alors c'était Severus qu'il contemplait? Il avait sûrement eut des conseils pour sa garde robe alors. Il entendit quelques pas s'effectuant dans la pièce et tendit l'oreille, de plus en plus curieux de ce que traficotaient les Serpentards un samedi après midi, surtout quand Servilus y participait.

- Je croyais que tu étais parti faire un tour chez Dumbledore, dit Snape de sa voix eternellement morne.

- Je voulais prendre une douche avant.

Sirius bloqua sur cette voix. Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, mais aucun souvenir de lui revint.

- C'est pas Théo qu'était sous la douche ?

- Il l'a prise avec moi.

- Quoi ?!

Sirius faillit pouffer de rire mais se retint alors qu'il imaginait le visage blanc et visqueux de Snape, la bouche ouverte avec l'expression d'un parfait pudique. S'il n'avait jamais pris une douche ne serait-ce qu'avec un ami, c'est que vraiment il ne connaissait rien à la vie en communauté.

- Je t'apprendrai à me frotter le dos si tu veux, mon petit Sev', roucoula la voix de l'homme.

Le lion rougit legerement et fronça les sourcils. La situation devenait nettement plus interessante. Servilus allait-il se faire violer par l'homme inconnu?

- Je ne suis pas une de tes petits sujets avec qui tu fais je ne sais quelle partie de jeu sexuel accrobatique, répliqua Snape, encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était normalement.

- Dis donc, Sevi-kun, je décèle en toi un vague changement psychologique. Que t'arrives-tu ?

- Je change, j'évolue, je mûrit. C'est ce que tu devrais faire concernant ton comportement envers moi.

- Tu veux que j'aille plus loin, c'est ça ? Demanda alors l'homme, dont la voix avait subitement changée de ton.

- Je veux que tu m'expliques ce que tu veux de moi.

Sirius fronça encore plus les sourcils, se demandant ce qui arrivait à Snape. Il n'avait jamais réagie comme cela lors de leurs affrontements. Il continuait toujours d'attaquer par des piques verbales ou par des sorts traitres. Mais les explications n'étaient pas dans son langage. Sirius eut une cruelle envie de savoir qui était cet homme pour faire de son ennemi un Serdaigle curieux.

- Je te veux tout simplement. Ne vois-tu pas que je te veux depuis la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré ? Te rappelles-tu lorsque tu as été appelé chez les Serpentards ? Tu étais seul et un peu perdu. Et tu l'as toujours été et revendiqué. Tu voulais toujours être seul. Malgrès la présence de Théo lorsque je n'étais plus à Poudlard, tu as continué à être le même, solitaire, studieux, prude et asocial. Mais je vois maintenant que tu désires quelques chose. Tu progettes peut être de faire de ta vie celle dont tu rêves ? Tu veux faire tout ce dont tu as envie en te foutant de l'avis des autres, en ignorant leur blasphème et en affrontant tous les obstacles que tu rencontreras dans ta vie. Ais-je tord ?

Il y eut un instant de silence, où Sirius se demandait encore ce qu'il se passait pour que cet homme sache tant de chose incohérente sur le personnage de Snape.

- Je veux être moi, celui que j'ai toujours été, le moi refoulé, répondit Snape, la voix moins hachée, presque douce et patiente. J'ai toujours été comme ça sauf que... qu'il a fallu quelques événements pour que j'en arrive là.

- Et tu me dois cela ?

- En quelque sorte. Mais pas seulement toi. Il y a Théo et sa fête et les deux semaines penibles que m'a fait subir Black.

Sirius eut le ventre comprimé durant un court instant. Alors son défi serait en de bonnes voies?

- Tu es en dernière année et tu ouvres enfin les yeux, fit doucement l'homme de sa voix trainante à souhait. As-tu envie de quelque chose? Je peux te procurer des plaisirs que personne ne t'a jamais donné, mon beau Severus.

- Tu sais bien que je suis encore innocent et je veux le rester de tout corps pareil au mien, réplica Severus d'un ton sec.

Le lion derrière la porte se dit bien le contraire. Il savait que les hallucinations qu'il lui avait donné grâce à la potion étaient toutes tirées de son inconscience. Alors vouloir au moins rester innoncent d'un quelconque corps, feminin ou masculin, serait mentir.

- Tu sais qu'on peut toujours arranger cela, souffla l'homme d'une voix roque. Je suis fort pour fabriquer le polynectar et j'ai tout une malette de cheveux que j'ai récolté un peu partout dans le monde.

- Je serais que c'est toi, je ne veux pas faire ça avec un homme.

Sirius entendit l'inconnu soupirer de lassitude suivit d'un son sourd. Des étoffes bruissaient et des gémissements de colère ou peur s'éleva dans la pièce. Servilus était-il en train de se faire violer, au final? Il hésita quelques instants à passer la tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte mais cette idée fut aussi malsaine que digne d'un voyeur. Il retint alors son envie d'en savoir plus et attendit patiement que Snape se déchaine sur le type. Après quelques secondes de débatements intense, il entendit un coup puissant.

- T'es malade ?! Rugit la voix coléreuse de Snape. Tu sais que c'est du viol d'embrasser quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être embrasser ?!

- Tu le veux au fond de toi, tu m'appelles ! Regarde ton corps, Severus ! Il est tellement courbé qu'on dirait qu'il attend de se faire pren—BANG !

Un autre coup puissant fut porté, peut être par un sort de protection.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE DE TES PUTES DE LUXE, LUCIUS MALFOY ! Hurla Severus.

Sirius se figea de stupeur, comme le faisait sans doute tous les élèves dans les autres chambres du couloirs. C'était Malfoy le violeur de nez crochu? Le mystérieux inconnu qui connaissait le nouveau Snape? Celui qui le voulait à lui tout seul et le prendre toutes les secondes? Le Gryffondor n'entendait plus aucun son tellement son cerveau se mit à bouillir frénétiquement. Il recula de quelques pas et se retrouva dos au mur, face à la porte toujours entrouverte. Son souffle devenait court et il avait mal au ventre. Pourquoi tous ses symptômes pour un simple Malfoy prétentieux. Et fou du corps de Snape?! C'était tout bonnement impossible. Ça ne devait pas arriver à lui. Pas avec lui. C'est avec lui, Sirius Black, que Snape devait se battre! Pas avec un autre serpent de pacotille! Surtout pas avec un blond péroxydé et imbu de lui-même. Il ne fallait pas que Snape devienne ce qu'il voulait être. Il était mieux avec son ton hautain, son attaque traitre mais purement jouissif quand il se révélait être nouveau pour les Maraudeurs. Il avait honte de le dire mais c'était grâce aux sorts qu'inventait Servilus que les Maraudeurs étaient connus dans tout Poudlard. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le Servilus d'avant ne devienne un Snape joyeux et social parce qu'il l'a décidé. Son jouet ne devait surtout pas être recyclé.

- Maintenant, sors de ma chambre. Je ne veux plus te voir, Lucius Malfoy, dit Snape d'une voix sans réplique qui fit froid dans le dos du lion.

Après un moment de silence intense, Sirius entendit des pas rageurs et un grand blond ouvrit violement la porte et sortit en trombe dans le couloir, ignorant les têtes masculines sorties des chambres voisines. Les chuchotements se fraillaient un chemin dans le couloir et Sirius fit de même dans la chambre de son ennemi. Il se tenait debout, dos à l'une des colonnes de son lit baldaquin. Son visage était caché par une longue mèche de cheveux noire. Mais Sirius vit quand même ses épaules traissaillir legerement et tomber une goûtte sur son torse.

Il se sentit alors perdu. Il avait honte d'avoir entendu tout cela. Et voir son ennemi pleurer était tout aussi malsain pour sa santé. Et puis ça n'existait pas un Servilus qui pleurait. Son corps fut recouvert par la chair de poule et un sentiment confu, entre la pitié et la tristesse, se répendait dans tout son corps. Il recula lentement vers la porte restée ouverte, ne comprenant plus du tout la situation, fit demi tour et courut dans le couloir, bousculant quelques Serpentards curieux, tandis que Severus s'écroulait par terre, le visage en pleure.

Severus se sentait de plus en plus meurtri de ce qu'avait fait Lucius. Il savait qu'il était comme ça et l'avait aussi un peu agressait. Mais il n'était pas obligé d'aller si loin dans ses sentiments. Lucius savait très bien qu'il n'était pas comme lui, qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes. Une possession aussi insurmontable qu'impossible pour Severus le mettait dans un malaise oppressant. Il voulait en parler à Théo en même temps qu'il voulait se terrer dans un coin et ne plus y bouger. Mais ce comportement serait tout le contraire de ce qu'il voulait être. Non, de celui qu'il était. Il devait parler à quelqu'un de tout cela, et Théo était là pour lui. Celui-ci passa une tête mouillée par la porte qui menait à la salle de bain et regarda Severus d'un air inquiet.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

De toute évidence, il avait tout entendu de la joute verbale qu'il avait envoyé au blond. Un peu normal vu le volume sonnore qu'il avait employé.

- J'ai besoin de parler, répondit Severus dans un souffle lasse en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main.

Après s'être frotter les cheveux en vitesse et avoir mis un jean, il s'installa aux côtés du garçon assis par terre, au pied de son lit. Il mit une main compatissante sur son avant bras retenu par ses genoux et le pressa chaleureusement.

- Je suis là.

Severus tourna ses yeux noirs vers lui et sourit faiblement. Il renifla lassivement et posa sa joue sur son bras, le visage face à son ami.

- Crois-tu que j'ai été trop dur avec Lucius? Fit-il d'une voix roque d'avoir trop pleurer.

- Je crois que Lucius n'aurait jamais dû agir comme il a fait. Il aurait dû attendre, même s'il a attendu tellement de temps pour cela. Mais je pense surtout que tu lui as tellement manqué qu'il a un peu oublié comment tu étais et qu'il a agis comme avec gourmandise, te voulant à lui tout seul sans penser à ce que tu resentais pour lui.

- Il est tellement imposant que je n'arrive jamais à m'opposer à lui. Et j'ai trop peur de lui pour que je l'engueule quand il me fais chier.

- Tu sais bien qu'il t'aime trop pour te detester, et il l'a prouvé tout à l'heure. Même si la preuve était un peu tyranisante! Ajouta-t-il après un court instant.

- Si aimer est pour lui synonyme de posséder, il se trompe. En tout cas, pour mon compte. Je ne suis pas un objet, j'ai un coeur, j'ai un désir et je ne veux pas de tout ça, dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils, l'air convaincant.

- Tu veux quoi au juste?

Comme Severus de répondit pas tout de suite, Théo continua sur sa lancée.

- Tu désires être celui que tu veux, sans trop changer de comportement pour ne pas faire voir aux autres que tu cachais ton véritable toi. Ton coeur possède la force d'aimer et d'être aimer mais pas en étant oppressé par quelqu'un qui veut tout de toi. Tu souhaites être libre de te mouvoir à ta guise, sans préjugés et sans mauvaise conscience.

Severus l'observa à la dérobée. Pendant son petit discour théorique, quelques larmes coulèrent malgrès lui. Il se redressa brusquement et se passa les mains sur le visage.

- Je n'ai jamais été fort. De l'intérieur, je souffre énormement de ce que me font subir les autres. Ne dit-on pas que l'enfer c'est les autres?

- L'enfer c'est la solitude, Severus. Et tu as vécu toute ta vie dans l'enfer, c'est pour cela que tu n'arrives pas à discerner l'enfer à la vie réelle. J'ai essayé de t'ouvrir aux autres, à moi. Lucius a fait de même, même si sa façon de faire était un peu douteuse, dit Théo en souriant doucement.

Severus pouffa et se detendit legerement. Parler lui faisait du bien et il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt. Son coeur souffrait depuis trop longtemps, et dire ce qu'il pensait à quelqu'un était comme l'encre d'un bâteau : quand on la jette, on se sens libre et à la fois stable. On regarde autour de soi tel un rêve, analysant sans vouloir comprendre le pourquoi du comment et aimer ce qui nous entoure sans connaître le secret de chacun. C'était ça la vraie vie qu'il voulait.

- Et que comptes-tu faire pour ce soir? Demanda soudainement Théophile, redescendant son ami sur terre.

- Eh bien, je pense que je vais quand même venir, dit Severus dans un long soupir. L'ouverture de l'esprit est la seule solution pour que je m'épanouisse dans le futur. J'irai vers les autres me fondant dans la masse en ayant mes propres convictions pour que tous me reconnaisse pour ce que je suis réellement. Ainsi, je ne serai plus le simple et ordinaire Snape, mais le nouveau et épanoui Severus. Et si je croise Lucius, je ferai comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais je lui dirai ses quatres vérités avant qu'il ne viole quelqu'un parce qu'il voudra m'oublier.

- Bien dit, Sev'! S'exclama son ami en riant. Et au fait, ton costume te va à merveille, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Severus fit de même en rougissant legerement et entra dans la salle de bain alors libre pur se préparer à sa future entrée dans sa nouvelle peau.


	6. Celui qu'on croyait mort

Chapitre 6 : Celui qu'on croyait mort

Le pluie s'était brusquement arrêtée depuis une bonne heure déjà mais le vent n'avait pas fini de faire son entrée. Les arbres gouttaient leurs dernières perles cristallines pendant que Lucius Malefoy se faisait rejeter par Severus Snape. Jamais il ne fut aussi mal de toute sa vie. Il avait vécu pleins de choses insoutenables comme les tortures de son père pour avoir été un mauvais garçon, mais cette situation de rejet le mettait complètement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais connu Severus aussi énervé que cette après midi là et il n'était pas prêt de le revivre.

Lucius était assis sur les marches encore trempées de l'entrée du château, mais peu lui importait de se salir. Il venait de vivre un dur moment et un instant de solitude lui permetterait de remettre ses idées en place. Il se devait de se faire pardonner et ce par tous les moyens. Mais comment dire à un serpentard en colère et furieux contre vous qu'on l'aime et qu'on veut qu'il nous pardonne pour notre amour possessif et capricieux? Oui, Lucius était pour la première fois dans l'impasse et ne trouvait aucune solution à ses problèmes. Cette affection qu'il avait repoussé depuis des années et qu'il essayait de refouler à chaque fois qu'il le voyait n'était en fait que l'envers de la chose. Dessous se cachaient de vrais sentiments. Pourtant, il avait essayé de l'oublier. Maintes et maintes fois il était tombé dans les bras d'hommes plus beaux et gentils les uns que les autres. Mais aucuns n'avaient le charme de Severus. Alors il voulut s'éloigner encore plus de lui en partant définitivement d'Angleterre pour de nouveaux horizons et peut être de nouveaux sentiments. Mais il lui manquait encore et toujours. Il décida alors de revenir, après avoir quand même fait ses études, pour retenter sa chance. Il avait cru que Severus aurait mûri et aurait la même préférence sexuelle que lui. Mais loin de là avoir l'idée de vivre la situation qu'il a vécu un peu plus tôt. Il se sentait humilier et lâche.

Avec toute cette histoire, il n'avait plus pensé au soir même et l'occasion que lui présentait la soirée d'halloween de Théophile. Peut être qu'il tenait alors la chance de se racheter.

Sirius Black trainait encore et toujours dans les couloirs du château. Sauf que cette fois là, il n'était pas du tout joyeux à l'initiative d'apprendre plus de chose sur Poudlard. Il était songeur et ce qu'il venait de vivre dans la chambre de Snape l'avait en quelque sorte bouleversé. Perdu entre deux mondes, il n'entendit pas le mur coulissé à côté de lui et donc ne vit pas la chose, ou la personne, qui y sortit en douce. Celle-ci se glissa furtivement vers les escaliers de marbre et prit la direction du deuxième étage pendant que le gryffondor trainait rêveusement ses pieds vers d'autres songes un peu moins lacrymales.

Il fut bientôt rejoint par Remus dans la pièce frigorifique et venteuse de la volière. Sirius se tenait alors accoudé à une des fenêtres en face de la porte tandis que le nouvel arrivant s'approchait de lui à petit aussi silencieux que la paille remplie de squelettes de mulots pouvait le permettre. Il avait le regard complètement perdu et vide, survolant sûrement la forêt dont les arbres dansaient frénétiquement sous le vent fort d'automne.

- Je t'ai cherché partout, Sirius

Celui-ci resta silencieux mais son attitude avait changé. Son regard devint plus net et son visage se recomposa.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour ce défi, Lunard. Je suis perdu, avoua-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu sois aussi délaissé par l'envie de mettre une mandale aux serpents ?

- Les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles peuvent paraître et j'en suis un peu déçu. Mais peut être que ceci n'est qu'un façade qu'il se donne et qu'en fait il n'a pas du tout changé, murmura Sirius, redevenant cette chose songeuse et décomposée dont le visage n'était plus que le reflet d'un corps sans âme.

- Patmol, parle-moi, j't'en supplie, fit Remus de plus en plus inquiet par l'attitude inhabituelle de son ami.

Sirius se tourna alors de son point de vue imaginaire et planta son regard dans celui du lycan.

- J'ai été dans la salle commune des serpentards tout à l'heure...

Le brun raconta toute l'histoire découlant de son envie de mettre fin à ce défi mensuel. À chaque phrase prononcée, il revoyait la robe noire et dorée dans le miroir, le départ rageur et déçu de Malefoy et cette larme tombant lentement de ses joues pour s'étaler sur la robe de soie miroitante de reflets.

Remus se tenait face à lui et le visage fermé, l'expression qu'il utilisai toujours en cours quand il comprennais tout ce que disait le professeur. À la fin du récit, il resta silencieux, méditant sur la nouvelle situation de la guerre gryffondo-serpentarde. Nott organisait une certaine fête, sans doute entre serpent (avait conclut Sirius), Malefoy avait des vues (ou peut être même plus que des vues) sur Snape, celui-ci ne voulait pas entendre parler de l'homosexualité et des sentiments de Malefoy envers lui, et pardessus tout, Snape semblait participer à cette fête mystérieuse car il ne voulait plus être cette chose immonde qu'il était. Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça c'est l'aveux de Sirius à la fin de son récit, à savoir qu'il avait laissé couler quelques larmes après avoir vu Snape faire de même.

Remus avait beaucoup de théorie sur ce sujet-ci mais les garda bien profond dans son vaste cerveau pour ne pas mettre son ami plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il décida alors de faire comme s'il ne savait rien de ce que tramait l'inconscient de Sirius et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je sais que c'est dur d'admettre cela mais les enemies peuvent changer de tactiques, tu sais, lui dit-il doucement en pressant ses doigts. Il n'arrivera jamais à ne serait-ce que -t'ignorer! Un serpent n'a pas assez de courage pour tourner le dos au lion. Et puis tu as remarqué aussi qu'il n'en peut déjà plus des deux semaines de défi que tu viens de lui faire vivre. Il abdiquera dans pas longtemps, à coup sûr.

- Je n'espère pas trop là dessus. On ne sait jamais ce qu'un serpentard peut cacher sous son chapeau. Je veux juste qu'il ne change pas sa manière de se bagarrer, c'est pas marrant sinon.

- Tu t'es jamais dit que tu prenais Snape pour un jouet? Demanda Remus.

- Si, justement! Ça serait encore plus marrant s'il était un jouet... peut être qu'il y a des potions pour qu'il soit mon petit jouet personnel. Et quand j'en aurais marre de lui, je le jetterai!

- Tu es mesquin, Sirius. Snape est tout de même un sorcier avant d'être un serpentard. Je me demande d'où te vient cette idée de jouet miniature! (cf : l'éponge colérique, une fic que j'ai écrite!).

- Bref, ce que je veux de lui c'est qu'il continue son mépris pour nous. On est quand même à la fin de nos études, c'est pas maintenant qu'il va se rebeller et faire sa crise d'ado!

- Y'en a qui la font encore, Patmol, lâcha Remus en lui jettant un coup d'oeil significatif.

Sirius lui sourit et retrouva un peu de couleur. Décidement, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans amis?

Tandis que Lucius réfléchissait à un nouveau plan, que Sirius se faisait réconforter par Remus et que James traficotait son industrie illégale grâce aux bons soins des hiboux postaux, Severus remettait de l'ordre dans sa tête. Avec l'aide de Théophile, ses cheveux étaient plus présentables, donc moins gras et rigide, ses mains étaient moins sèches et crochues et son port corporel était mis en valeur par la robe de soie japonaise. Il n'y avait que le vêtement que Théophile ne changea pas. À la fin de la séance relooking, Severus était « comme neuf ».

Il se regarda dans le miroir comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi et se contempla. Il était tout simplement lui dans un corps étranger. Cette sensation de non soi transperçait cette peau qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître comme étant la sienne, ou ce sentiment de rejet partiel du nouveau moi parce qu'il reflettait l'obscurité et l'inconnu de la chose. Tout cela lui faisait peur en même temps qu'il l'admirait.

Comment un changement vestimentaire peut favoriser le changement psychologique?

Justement, le changement vestimentaire ne favorise rien. Il fait en sorte que la personne d'à côté voit le changement extérieur comme changement intérieur. Et si Severus s'aidait de cette robe magnifique, s'était pour que les autres le voit comme celui qu'il est réellement : un autre. Ce « on » qui vient de je ne sais où, definissant la pensée collective, mon moi, ma conscience. Ce petit truc qui t'ernerve et qui ne veut jamais partir parce que tu as besoin de lui et qu'il a besoin de toi. L'enfer c'est les autres mais tu as besoin de cet enfer pour faire parti de ces autres.

Severus ne voyait plus que sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Sous ce miroir se cacher tout le secret de son rêve.

Mais qu'était son rêve?

Partir ailleur en restant ici, partir d'ici en restant ailleur. Vivre libre en gardant ses idées, vivre ses idées en gardant sa liberté.

Est-ce possible?

Le choix. Tout le monde à le choix. Mais plusieurs choix mènent au même chemin final : l'apogée d'une vie de rêve.

C'est ce que voulait Severus. Mais comment aboutir à ces choix en ne connaissant aucun chemin? Existe-t-il des guides? Ces âmes soeurs qui se retrouvent en cours de route et qui restent ensemble jusqu'à la fin, ce « on » indéfinissable et si pourri qu'on en vomit de visqueusité. Cet amour fort que l'on resent pour une autre personne que soit. Existe-t-il vraiment? Un guide remplie d'amour.

« Quelles absurdités pour quelqu'un qui déteste la niaiserie », se dit alors Severus en se détournant de son reflet nostalgique.

Beaucoup de réfléctions pour une si petite soirée! S'exclama-t-il à haute voix à son compagnon de chambré.

- Petite soirée?! Te fous pas de moi, cher Sev'! Cette soirée restera gravée dans les mémoires, et ce n'est que la première d'une longue série! J'ai déjà planifié les autres soirées sur toute notre dernière année! J'ai vraiment hâte de mettre mes idées de décoration en oeuvre!!!

- Calme-toi, Nott, fit Severus en jettant un coup d'oeil déspéré à son ami alors qu'il enfilait une tenue décontractée. C'est aussi mon entrée dans l'acceptation de mon nouveau moi.

- Oui mon beau Severus, tu vas faire un malheur! S'écria Théophile en tapotant l'avant bras de son ami.

Severus se dit alors pour la enième fois que son ami ne changera jamais pour le moins du monde.

Au deuxième étage du château se trouvait la salle commune des Gryffondors dont la salle ronde était occupée par quelques lions paresseux, dont un qui était en plus de cela, maraudeur. En effet, James Potter s'occupait de ses livraisons illégales du mois de novembre. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de souffler que déjà les commandes s'empilaient les unes sur les autres. Même dans la salle sur demande il n'y avait plus de place pour la paperasse, et il fallait bien qu'il s'organise. Alors il avait décidé de s'installer dans la salle commune en attendant de faire le ménage dans la base secrète des Maraudeurs. Et puis, il fallait aussi qu'il fasse le point sur ce qu'il devait jeter de ce qu'il devait garder. Bref, tout un programme pour un si grand paresseux.

Il souffla un bon coup avant de se replonger dans les parchemins remplis d'une écriture en patte de mouche et se pencha sur les commandes qu'il devait passer.

Dans la pièce, un silence pesant se faisait sentir depuis quelques secondes déjà. Quelqu'un d'étrange venait d'arriver mais personne ne bougea pour demander son identité. C'est après que James jura contre un certain « Patmol » qu'un courant d'air glacial souffla sur sa nuque tandis que l'homme mystérieux se glissait silencieusement derrière lui.

- Salut cher cousin, cela faisait si longtemps, susurra-t-il dans son oreille alors que James faisait un bon d'un mètre sur sa chaise.

Le brun se retourna vers l'homme et fit tomber sa chaise dans un énorme fracas qui fit sursauter toute la salle commune. Puis d'un geste maladroit, il fit aussi tomber les pilles de parchemins tenues en équilibre sur la table.

- Noah, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici?! S'écria James à l'adresse du nouveau venu.

- Je viens prendre des nouvelles de mon cousin préféré! Dit l'interessé en l'enlaçant brusquement. Ca fait tellement longtemps que ma famille n'a pas été invité dans le manoir des Potter que je me suis demandé si vous étiez fâchés contre nous à cause qu'une quelconque dispute familiale!

Toute la salle commune de Gryffondor écoutait la scène avec le plus granf interêt. Ce mystérieux Noah, la tête arriverait certainement au niveau des épaules d'Hargid, cousin de James l'héritier de la famille Potter, était un jeune homme aussi bizarre que charmant. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas du tout anglais, sorcier, ni même moldu. Il était juste vêtu d'une large cape de voyage verte grisée soyeuse, de chaussures en peau de bête pâle et d'un short de la même matière. Sur son torse hâlé, on entrevoyait quelques colliers fait en dents de fauve aussi grandes qu'un doigt et des tatouages sur ses hanches dessinaient des contours tribals et sauvages. Son visage était maquillé de deux marques rouges sous l'oeil gauche et on pouvait voir une chaine en argent sur son front, portant un pendentif en forme de lune croissante. Mais dans toute sa personne, ce qui surprenait le plus était ses cheveux. Aussi ébouriffée que le voulait la tradition Potterienne, sa chevelure n'en était pas moins d'un blanc éclatant, parsemée de quelques mèches d'une noir corbeau.

Sa présence était tout bonnement chaleureuse en même temps qu'elle était pesante. Mais le sourire radieux qu'il reservait pour son cousin traduisait toute la sympathie qu'il avait pour lui. Donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour le Gryffondor, une personne qui aimait James était leur ami!

- Mais, on te croyait dévoré par le fantôme du roi des tigres de Sybérie! On a plus eu de nouvelles de toi alors on s'est tous dit que l'enquête était terminé sur ta mort! Fit James entre les bras puissant de son cousin.

- Voyons, c'est pas sympa de croire ton cousin préféré tué par un roi! Tu sais bien que je suis le shaman le plus doué qui est existé dans le monde de la magie! Et, tu peux maintenant m'appeler Noah-Shaah, ajouta-t-il en désérant son étreinte avec un sourire en coin, l'air fier.

- Quoi?! Tu as réussi tes examens avant même d'avoir terminé tes études?! Mais on avait dit qu'on fêterait notre fin de scolarité ensemble cette été!

- Mais oui, mon p'tit James, j'ai déjà mis tout le fric necessaire de côté pour une fête innoubliable! Mais passons! Tu as vraiment changé depuis qu'on s'est vu. T'as grandi en plus, sale petit Maraudeur!

- Ouais mais t'as encore plus la classe avec tes tatouages là!

- Haha! Eh ouai, c'est la remise de diplôme que m'a donné mon école. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me faire tatouer ma troisième marque rouge et je pourrais enfin exercer en tant que maître Shaman!

- Noah-Shaah, tu as tout mon respect, dit humblement James en posant la main sur son épaule. Et j'éspère que tu réussiras dans ton domaine de profession comme dans ta vie privée.

- Merci, p'tit cousin. Maintenant que tu ne me crois plus dévoré par un roi que j'ai moi même envoyé dans son royaume, fêtons nos retrouvailles comme il se doit!

- Avec plaisir, mais avant, il faut que je te présente à quelques personnes qui me sont chères.

- Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'on parte pour la cabane hurlante ? Demanda Remus à Sirius.

Ils étaient tous les deux redescendus pour retrouver James. Mais ne le trouvant pas dans la salle commune, où reignait un chao d'enfer mené par des filles bizarrement hystériques ou irritablement gloussantes, ils allèrent vérifier dans la salle sur demande.

- Bien sûr, je sais que tu ne te sens pas bien ces temps-ci, lui répondit son ami. Rem' ?

- Hhm ?

- Si tu veux parler, tu sais que je serais toujours là.

Il tourna le visage vers lui et remarqua que le lycan avait un sourire triste, figé. Personne ne pouvait deviner les pensées de Remus. Elles étaient tellement enfouies dans son être que même l'art divinatoire ne pouvait les déceler. Et son comportement était tout aussi bizarre. Même en temps de pleine lune, il n'avait jamais été aussi mal de toute sa vie de lycan, aussi maline soit-elle. Ses amis étaient toujours présents pour lui, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient réellement réussi à savoir ce que tramait son esprit coupé en deux.

- Oui, Sirius, je sais.

Ils continuèrent sur la route de la salle sur demande et arrivèrent bientôt aux escaliers de marbre menant au septième étage. Alors qu'ils montaient les premières marches, la voix de James les éterpella.

- Bah t'étais où ? Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche !? Fit Sirius à son encontre.

Manquant de s'étaler en loupant une marche, il vit une jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, à côté de son ami.

- Sirius, Remus, je vous présente Noah-Shaah, le fameux cousin shaman, leur présenta James avec un grand sourire.

Le garçon s'avança vers les deux Gryffondors et leur tendit sa grande main bronzée et imposante. Il faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'eux. Remus, dont la surprise ne durait pas aussi longtemps que celle de Sirius, la serra en l'observant méticuleusement.

- Noah-Shaah... réfléchit le lycan. Tu serais alors maitre shaman ?

- Exactement ! James, je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais des êtres beaucoup plus intelligent que toi, le taquina son cousin, qui rit joyeusement.

- Remus est intelligent mais pas aussi malin que ne l'est Sirius, fit alors James en présentant le brun.

Celui-ci se réveillant de son hypnotique observation lui tendit brusquement la main et lui sourit, l'air un peu perdu.

- Enchanté Sirius, dit Noah en posant ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius.

Plus tard, ils rejoinrent Peter dans leur chambre et finirent donc les présentations. Noah raconta alors de nombreuses histoires de Shaman, et douait comme il l'était en terme de conteur, Sirius proposa une bouteille de Whisky pur feu qu'il avait gardé pour quelques évènements à fêtés. Mais Remus avait du mal à suivre la cadence que prenait cet évènemen-ci. Sa lycanthropie l'appelait à déchirer, déchiqueter, mordre et griffer toutes les choses qu'il voyait. Il était en sueur mais le cacha bien qu'il voulait sortir au plus vite.

- James... souffla-t-il, alors que les vertiges de la transformation commençaient.

- Ça commence.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Noah, surpris de sa phrase et du ton de la voix qu'il avait adopté. Il s'avança vers Remus et posa son frond sur le sien. Une fumée s'émana alors de leur deux fronds collés et une étrange incantation s'échapa des lèvres du Shaman. James, Sirius et Peter étaient bouche bée devant ce spéctacle qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout prévu.

- James, il vaudrait mieux qu'on l'emmène à la cabane, proposa Sirius tout en regardant la scène d'incantation fumante.

- Oui, tu as raison. Noah ?

- Elle se trouve où cette cabane ? Demanda-t-il en se décollant au front de Remus, dont la marque du pendentif en forme de croissant de lune resta gravé.

- Dans le parc, à dix minutes de marche, répondit Sirius qui prit la cape de James.

- Ok, je pense qu'on aura le temps. Il faudra le protéger par des sorts.

- Quels sorts ? On en a jamais utilisé contre lui, même pour le protéger. Le loup-garou qui est en lui nous empêche de protéger son âme, s'écria James alors qu'ils descendaient déjà vers la salle commune.

- Les Shamans sont réputés pour leur sorts et incantations envers les êtres spirituels. À en croire ce que j'ai vu du type de loup-garou qu'il possède, votre ami peut guérir. Mais ça sera long, douloureux et ça chance de survit est de quarante pourcent.

- Dumbledore nous a jamais parler de ça ! S'exclama alors James.

- Si...

- Remus !

- Il m'en a... parlé mais je n-ne voulais pas risquer de mourir... alors que j-j'avais connu des amis qui m'étaient chers...

- Rem', ne parle pas. Garde tes forces pour la transformation, fit James à côté de lui alors qu'ils passaient tous le tableau de la grosse dame.

- Maintenant que je s-sais que quelqu'un de confiance peut me guérir... alors je se... serais d'accord subir toutes les douleurs du monde... afin de r-rester avec vous, souffla Remus dont les larmes brouillaient la vue.

- Remus...

Ils courèrent dans les couloirs pour enfin atteindre la grande porte. Ils se jettèrent dans le parc et son atmosphère glacial, obscure et venteux pour suivre le chemin de la cabane hurlante.

Un peu avant que le mystérieux cousin de James Potter revoit celui-ci dans la salle commune des gryffondors, les Serpentards finissaient de se préparer pour la fête d'Halloween de Théophile Nott. Celui-ci était déjà parti pour la cabane hurlante et vérifiait pour la enième fois que tout était parfait. Les boissons étaient fraîches et indénombrables, les fauteuils ne présentaient aucun pli, pas même les draps des chambres qu'il avait aménagé, et le sol était dépoussiéré et décapé en profondeur. Tout était réellement parfait.

- Bon, t'as fini de t'agiter là ? Grogna Severus à Théophile, alors qu'il revérifiait encore une fois si le bar avait tous les verres qu'il fallait.

- Je suis un peu anxieux, avoua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Je vois ça.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant un court instant. Severus ne doutait pas que Lucius viendrait finalement. C'est pas avec la soufflante qu'il lui avait fait que le blondin allait s'arrêter là. Mais il le prendrait peut être avec un peu plus de pincettes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas toi non plus, fit Théophile en posant sa main sur celle de son ami. Il ne te brusquera pas cette fois.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi mais plutôt pour lui, répondit Severus le regard noir alors que Théo eut l'air surpris. Je ne lui ferais pas de cadeaux s'il me refait le même coup. Et je suis sûr qu'il se rappellera toute sa vie de mon reffu de faire de moi un amoureux de la verge.

- Comment tu parles, Severus ! Tu sais que c'est mal de traiter ses amis comme ça ?!

- Je sais que tu l'es aussi, mais c'est pas pour ça que je dois en être, répondit le brun d'un ton abrupt.

- Allez, c'est pas si dégoûtant que ça, Sev'. Est-ce que tu dis que tu n'aimes pas le jus de citrouille alors que tu n'en as jamais goûté ?

- C'est pas pareil.

- Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama de rechef Théophile en se levant les bras écartés. Ne vois-tu pas que le monde est rempli de richesse que tu peux explorer ? Il faut aimer le côté négatif en même temps que le côté positif de la chose. Et ce pour n'importe quelle chose. Que se soit la politique, l'argent, la nourriture, l'école, l'amour ou le sexe ! Fais comme moi, devient universel.

- Tss, pour ce que ça t'a donné...

- Quoi ?

- Tu es aussi seul que moi je ne le suis, Théo, répondit Severus, son regard droit dans le sien. Et comme le reste du monde ne l'est.

- Te laisse pas décourager par ce que te dit ton coeur perfide, Sev'. Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que ton âme était autre chose que ce que tu montrais à tous, un être sensible et chaleureux. Tu peux le rester même dans la solitude la plus profonde si ta volonté est assez forte. Ne baisse pas les bras alors que ton chemin reste à tracer.

Ils entendirent l'horloge sonner les huit heures pétantes, ce qui fit tréssaillir Théophile.

- Déjà !? Est-ce que tout est prêt ?! Mes cheveux sont bien ? Mon maquillage ne bave pas ? Sev', dit moi que je suis parfait ! S'excita-t-il brusquement.

- Tu es aussi parfait que le vampire que tu nous fais, c'est à dire manigancieux, pervers et maître de la décoration.

Alors que Théophile souriait à la réponse de son ami, le pas des premiers invités se pressaient dans le couloir qui menait à la cabane. Une horde de Serpentards filaient du château, aussi silencieux que le voulait l'animal emblème de leur maison, vers le saule cogneur immobile. Le dernier qui franchit le passage de l'arbre maléfique redonna lui redonna vit d'un coup de baguette et descendit pour vivre la première soirée de sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Pendant que la foule des invités marchaient en direction de la cabane hurlante, James présentait à ses amis son cousin shaman, Noah-Shaah...


	7. Les Maraudeurs maraudés

Chapitre 7 : Les Maraudeurs maraudés

Au dessus des nombreux nuages sombres de cette nuit froide, humide et venteuse, la lune était ronde, scintillante et parfaite. Ces effets étaient bons pour certains, comme pour Mrs Trelawney qui voyait dans son présage du mois, une nuit pleine de rebondissement et d'amour enterré et interdit. Mais pour d'autres, la lune était maudite.

Remus Lupin avait toujours eu qu'un souvenir de son enfance. Pas l'un des plus joyeux, loin de l'être. Cette nuit-là où il se promenait sous la chaleur de l'été, il était jeune et insouciant de son avenir. Des pas, des bruissements de feuilles, des craquements de branches et des grognements. C'était le seul souvenir qu'il avait de son enfance. Il ne se souvenait plus de ses parents, ni s'il avait un frère ou une soeur. Tout ce qu'il lui revenait à l'esprit c'est cette odeur de sang, aussi répugnante soit-elle. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que cette odeur infernale lui appartenait.

Depuis lors, il se maudit d'avoir un sang écoeurant et se promit de ne plus saigner de toute sa vie. Une promesse impossible à tenir sachant qu'il était un sorcier et vivait en temps de guerre. Le sang ne pouvait alors que se répandre. Remus n'avait jamais penser qu'il serait aider par des amis aussi chers que James, Sirius et Peter durant ses transformations. Même s'il leur avait interdit de venir avec lui dans la cabane hurlante, ses trois amis le suivaient en cachette et lui lançaient des sorts de protection pour de pas qu'il se blesse et que l'odeur ne se fasse sentir. Autrement, il aurait été fou.

Et puis est arrivé le jour où James eut l'idée de devenir des Animagi pour l'encourager physiquement, et non que par des sorts. Le challenge était de taille, mais au bout de quelques durs années d'entraînement, James put se transformer en cerf, Sirius en chien et Peter en rat. C'est ainsi que les Maraudeurs se retrouvaient une fois par mois dans la cabane hurlante, en toute intimité. En n'oubliant pas les excès de colère qu'avait parfois le loup-garou.

Cette fois-là, les évènements tournaient au dramatique. Remus avait pourtant bien pris la potion tue-loup qu'avait préparé l'infirmière, mais son état empirait de minutes en minutes. C'est seulement grâce à l'envoûtement de Noah que le lycan se sentit mieux, c'est-à-dire sans ce vieux goût de sang écoeurant dans la bouche ou sans son envie de déchiqueter tout ce qui bougeait. Ils étaient arrivés dans le parc et le vent leur fouetta le visage comme l'effet d'une douche froide. Remus soupira d'aise et sourit en fermant les yeux.

–Il fait vraiment bon ce soir, dit-il en jetant sa tête en arrière pour sentir l'air glacial d'automne.

–Oui, un temps pour une promenade menant à la cabane hurlante, glissa James en le soutenant pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule dans la boue.

–Pourquoi je ne vois pas la lune ? Elle est sensé être au dessus de ma tête lors de ma transformation... se plaind le lycan pendant qu'ils le transportaient tous vers le saule cogneur.

–Noah, t'aurais pas un de tes trucs de shaman pour qu'il arrête de délirer, là ? Demanda James à son cousin.

–Désolé les délires sont les effets secondaires de mon incantation !

–Hé merde ! Grogna Sirius en une moue cynéenne.

Devant eux, Peter arriva le premier au saule cogneur et le figea pour permettre aux autres de passer sans se faire charcuter par ses branches menaçantes. Ils glissèrent alors dans le passage et courirent presque dans le minuscule couloir menant à la cachette. Mais quelque chose intriguait Sirius et ses oreilles sensibles.

–Dites, vous entendez pas comme des bâttements ? Genre... comme un rythme de musique ?! Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Dans le salon nouvellement décoré, les septièmes années de la maison de Serpentard dansaient comme des affamés. D'autres buvaient et riaient, ou fricotaient entre eux en se tripotant sans aucune gène. La musique tambourinait les murs fragiles mais, grâce au sort de Théo, ils restaient en place magiquement. Malheureusement, il avait oublié un certain sort qui pouvait être très bénéfique pour rester incognito à l'ouï du monde magique...

–C'est quoi ce bordel ?! S'exclama James et Sirius en entrant par la porte cachée.

Les serpentards ruèrent leur regard vers l'entrée et firent les gros yeux en voyant les nouveaux arrivants. Remus s'agrippa aux vêtements de Noah et leva sa tête de déteré.

–On organise une fête et on invite même pas le propriétaire des lieux ? Fit-il avant de s'écrouler évanoui dans les bras du grand shaman.

–Les Maraudeurs ?!! s'écria Théophile en descendant du premier étage, un verre à la main.

Les exclamations se firent de plus en plus violentes et quelques serpentards se dirigèrent vers les gryffondors.

–Que faites-vous là ? On vous a pas invité ! Grogna Goyle en montrant son poing menaçant.

–Ouais, les lions ne sont pas les bienvenus ici ! Ajouta Crabbe.

–Laissez ! Cria Théophile en s'approchant du groupe et en faisant tournoyer sa cape de vampire.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous avez pas le droit d'y venir ! S'indigna James.

–Nous avons découvert cet endroit et j'y ai fait quelques retouches, alors j'ai tous les droits d'y faire quoi que ce soit, dit Théo d'un air arrogant en montrant ses cros aiguisés. Entre autre, organiser une soirée d'halloween.

–Pardon ?! S'écrièrent James et Sirius en même temps.

–Excusez-moi mais Remus ne va vraiment pas bien, fit Noah de sa voix grave et chaude.

Tout le monde le regarda curieusement et les filles de la soirée soupirèrent de bonheur d'avoir une nouvelle proie à attaquer. Théo l'observa de la tête au pied puis croisa les bras en relevant la tête d'un air supérieur.

–A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda-t-il.

–Noah-shaah Potter, grand shaman diplômé de l'école de Shaman d'Amma, répondit celui-ci, pas du tout soumis.

–T-tu es un... Potter ?! S'écria une blonde dans l'assemblée.

–Pas n'importe lequel, je suis le cousin éloigné de James, dit Noah en s'inclinant poliment.

–Eh bien Potter, je ne savais pas que t'avais un shaman dans ta famille, fit Théo à James. Dans ces cas là, je peux vous prêter une des chambres à l'étage pour poser le garçon, ajouta-t-il en montrant Remus du menton.

Les Maraudeurs, en se regardant l'air surpris après cet acte pacifique, et Noah suivirent donc l'organisateur de la soirée et se retrouvèrent dans une pièce chaudement décorée, dont les lumières tamisées scintillaient faiblement. Dans un des grands lits de la chambre légèrement caché par de lourds rideaux, deux personnes gloussaient et soupiraient bizarrement faisant rougirent Peter jusqu'aux oreilles.

–Mettez-le là, dit Théo en leur montrant le lit du fond où les draps n'avaient pas encore été défait.

–Merci bien, répondit Noah en le posant sur le matela.

James et Sirius se regardèrent et froncèrent les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un serpentard ne se comportait pas aussi gentillement avec une personne amie avec un gryffondor, qui plus est, avec un de ses parents.

–Voici la liste de ce que je veux que vous m'apportiez au plus vite, ordonna Noah en ensorcellant un parchemin sortie de sa sacoche.

–Bien sûr, je reviens tout de suite, fit Théo en prenant le parchemin où brillait encore l'encre fraîche et en sortant de la chambre.

–Hein ?! S'écrièrent James et Sirius qui ne comprenaient en rien la situation actuelle.

–Comment t'as fait ça ? À l'instant, tu as..., commença Sirius en regardant le serpentard passer la porte de la chambre le corps raide.

–Tu lui as donné un ordre et il t'a écouté ?! S'exclama James.

–N'est-ce pas ? Non seulement je peux contrôler les âmes perdues, mais je peux aussi contrôler les âmes sensibles à la beauté. En l'occurrence, puisque je suis magnifique, je peux tout faire grâce à mes charmes ! Ha ha ha !

–Euh, c'est quoi ça ? Se demanda Sirius à son ami, derrière une main alors que Noah riait diaboliquement.

–Je sais pas mais il me fait peur !

À côté d'eux, Peter l'observait les yeux brillants d'étoiles d'admiration et de soumission. Peu de temps après, Théo revint avec un petit chaudron et d'autres ingredients qu'il avait posé dedans.

–Voilà. Il vous faut autre chose ?

–Non, merci.

–Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous désaltérer dans le salon, la boisson est à volonté, proposa Théo à tout le monde.

Ils restèrent tous stupéfaits, surtout James et Sirius, car Peter contemplait toujours Noah et Remus ronflait légèrement couvrant les gémissements du couple voisin.

–Okay, pas de problème. Maintenant laissez-nous.

–Bien.

Le froid. C'est ce que ressentait Sirius à ce moment même. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas. Peut être à cause de ce cousin bizarre qu'avait ramené James. Il n'avait jamais vu personne donner un ordre à un serpentard. Serait-ce l'effet du vouvoiement ou ce « charme » qu'il utilisait grâce à la magie shamanesque ? Avec toutes ses pensées, il eut tout à coup chaud et se retrouva vite assoiffer.

–Je crois que je vais descendre, maintenant que Noah s'occupe de Remus, fit-il en ouvrant la porte. Il me faut de l'alcool... Une grande dose d'alcool en vitesse...

Puis il ferma la porte d'un coup sec. Il se retrouva dans le couloir où la musique du rez-de-chaussé y parvenait en éco discordant. C'est vrai que la nouvelle décoration de la cabane hurlante étaient la bienvenue, parce que se réveiller le lendemain d'une pleine lune avec pour seule couverture un vieux drap poussiéreux et pour seule paysage un forêt de toiles d'araignées n'étaient pas vraiment joyeux. Il longea alors le mur pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il se la rappelait comme étant un dépotoir de sang séché et de souris morte par le carnage que donnaient parfois les transformations de Remus.

Il posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte mais à peine fit-il un geste que celle-ci s'enclencha et s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un garçon tout de noir vêtu. Et pas n'importe quel noir. Des reflets dorées se plaisaient à scintillées sur la longue robe où un dragon de fils d'or se mouvait langoureusement. Sirius avait un vague souvenir de cette robe, c'est alors qu'il leva la tête vers le visage du garçon qu'il se souvint enfin.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'écria Severus Snape furieusement.

–Ça ne te regarde pas, abruti de serpent, répondit Sirius en l'ignorant royalement tandis qu'il le poussait contre la porte pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

–Tu fais quoi, là ?! T'es pas invité !

–Je connais cet endroit depuis plus longtemps que toi, Servilus, alors j'ai tous les droits d'y venir.

Sirius observa les bougies posées là où devait anciennement couler le sang de Remus.

–Bien décorée, hein ? Soupira-t-il alors qu'il posa les yeux sur le miroir réparé.

–Quoi ?

–J't'ai pas parlé Servilus. Enfin... t'es idées obscènes ont cessé ? Demanda sournoisement Sirius en posant son regard sur le serpentard.

–Je te le ferai payer, compte là-dessus !

–Ça fait un moment que tu me le dis, beau brun, mais je n'ai pas vu un seul de tes beaux yeux me courirent après pour se venger d'avoir vu de telles images perverses !

–J'vais t'buter ! Ragea Servilus en serrant ses poings.

–Allons allons, n'en venons pas aux mains ! À moins que tu ne veuilles passer tout de suite aux préliminaires ? Oooh, quelle gentillesse de préparer ainsi mon corps... gémit Sirius en papillonnant des cils alors que le visage de Severus tournait au rouge vif.

–Comment oses-tu...

–J'ose te dire que tu me plaies et que je voudrai bien te faire toutes les choses dont tu as rêvé pendant une semaine, mon amour...

–ARRETES ! Cria Snape en le prenant par le col.

Dans son geste brusque, la porte se ferma toute seule alors que le corps de Sirius se retrouvait collé contre l'évier.

–Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça.

–Ne me donnes pas d'ordre, Snape. Je risquerai de ne plus me contrôler.

Sa main s'approcha des reins du serpent et se posa dans le creu pour rapprocher son bassin du sien.

–Me dit pas que tu ne portes rien sous ta robe, sinon je ne me contrôlerai plus, soupira-t-il dans le creux de son oreille tandis qu'il frottait sensuellement son bassin contre le sien.

Severus avala difficilement sa salive et l'observa bizarrement.

–Ne me touches pas !

–T'es yeux disent le contraire.

Son coeur battait la chamade et sa gorge était sèche.

–Arrêtes ça !

–J'arrêterai si tu me supplies, et à genou de préférence.

–Jamais de la vie !

–Allons, sois raisonnable, mon amour... Comment veux-tu devenir toi-même si tu n'es pas gentil avec autrui ?

–Comment veux-tu que je sois gentil avec un abruti comme toi ? S'écria Severus en essayant d'échapper à la prise de Sirius.

–Ne t'enfuis pas face à ton alter ego, mon amour. Tu ne pourras pas échapper à ton destin. Tu dois te soumettre à moi pour arriver à tes fins. C'est ainsi la dure réalité de ton destin.

–Pourquoi tu... aaaah !

L'autre main de Sirius était à un endroit où elle n'était pas du tout sensé être. Et à la plus grande surprise du chien, l'ennemi n'était pas du tout dégoûter des avances qu'il lui faisait.

–Oh, je ne savais pas qu'il ne suffisait que d'un contact pour te faire perdre tous tes moyens... souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

–Non, pas l'oreille... non lâches-moi ! Cria-t-il en se débatant.

–Tu aimes, avoues-le. Supplies-moi pour que j'arrête. Et je te jure d'arrêter.

–JAMAIS !

–Très bien... à ton plus grand plaisir corporelle...

–QUOI ?!

Dans la chambre aux couleurs chaudes et aux lumières tamisées, un silence concentré reignait, parfois entrecoupé par un gémissement roque du couple voisin. Peter essayait d'échapper à l'appel de son instinct d'adolescent mais son ouï se dirigeait toujours vers l'endroit fatidique, à savoir : le lit lubrique. Mais l'attention qu'il devait porter devait être pour Remus et son rétablissement. Noah concoctait une potion dont il ne voulut pas en dire les ingredients ni la préparation, donc s'était caché derrière des lourds rideaux rougeâtre. Seul l'odeur désagréable de la potion leur venait aux narines.

–Noah, ça pue ton truc, t'as mis quoi dedans ? Demanda James, une main sur le pant du rideaux, près à entrer en scène si besoin était.

–Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était secret. C'est l'une des potions que m'a appris mon professeur et elle sert à fusionner deux esprits perdus.

–Tu veux dire que Remus va vivre avec deux esprits en lui ?

–Sa partie lycanthrope reigne de plus en plus sur son propre esprit, ce qui devient difficile pour lui de poser ses bases. Il est devenu faible depuis un certain moment. Peut être depuis qu'un événement dramatique est survenu dans sa vie... t'en sait quelque chose ?

–Je... non, je ne sais pas, répondit James le regard perdu.

À ce moment précis, il repensait à ce qu'il avait vécu avec Remus sous la douche. Serait-ce cet événement là qui l'eut fait devenir aussi incontrôlable ? Remus lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de lui. Etait-ce une façon de dire que l'esprit lycanthrope voulait le dévorer ?

–Remus a vécu des choses terribles, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Noah derrière le rideaux d'une voix affirmative. Des fantômes doivent le hanter depuis longtemps pour qu'il arrive à un point comme celui-ci.

–C'est-a-dire ? Demanda James de plus en plus inquiet.

–Eh bien, comme je te l'ai dit, Remus vit avec l'esprit d'un lycan, mais ses sentiments sont aussi faussés par ce que resent le loup qui est en lui. En clair, tout ce qu'il a pu dire ou faire était sûrement dû aux pulsions du loup.

Il s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre d'un ton grave.

–James, dit-moi ce qu'il t'a fait.

Ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Eh bien, il l'avait sucé comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Il lui avait dit des choses bandantes tout en jouant au chat avec son sexe. Il sentait encore sa langue courir sur sa peau tendu, le sang lui monter à la tête et les agréables sensations qu'il avait resenti alors. Ce qu'il avait fait était digne d'un professionnel.

–Par Merlin, James, me dit pas qu'il t'a fait tout ça ?! Fit Noah d'un air surpris.

–Je... quoi ?

Il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas pensé à voix haute. Pourtant, un sentiment diffu lui parcourit le corps, comme un sort qu'on lui aurait jeté.

–Tu lis dans les pensées ou quoi ? Demanda James en se retenant d'ouvrir les rideaux pour se retrouver devant le visage sûrement abasourdi de son cher cousin shaman.

–C'est une de mes nombreuses fonctions. Je peux voir quelques images passées des personnes en qui je detecte de la peur.

James ne savait plus où se mettre. Bien sûr, c'était la première fois qu'il avait fait une chose aussi démente avec un garçon, qui plus ait avec un des ses meilleurs amis. Et la pensée de le refaire lui contractait le ventre. Oui, il avait peur. Il avait peur de ce que deviendrait son amitié avec Remus. Il avait peur de la réaction de Sirius s'il apprenait toute l'histoire. Mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus, était ses propres sentiments. Est-ce que l'amitié et l'amour sont la même chose ? Peut-on faire l'amour avec l'amitié ? Comment gère-t-on une situation aussi particulière ?

–Lorsqu'il t'a fait toutes ces choses, l'esprit du lycan devait être immensément présent. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il ne te sautera pas dessus en étant conscient !

–Es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis ? Fit James sombrement. Es-tu sûr que le loup se terrera en lui pour qu'il vive tranquillement ? Il a déjà oublié ce qu'il nous ait arrivé sous la douche, alors comment peut-on être sûr que le loup sera assez satisfait de rester gentillement en retrait ?

Il entendit Noah se lever et vit sa tête bronzée passer entre deux pants de rideaux. Il remarqua qu'il était entièrement recouvers d'une fumée argentée et son visage arborait des dessins tribals compliqués fait en pâte rougeâtre.

–James, tout ira bien. Je suis un shaman après tout.

–J'ai confiance en toi mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit plus le même après ça.

–Je te promet que je ne toucherai pas à son cerveau !

–Merci pour tout ce que tu fais, Noah, dit James les yeux brillants malgrès lui.

–C'est sûr que je ne pensais pas réaliser mon premier fusionnage spirituel en tant que shaman professionnel pour un de tes amis. Heureusement que c'est l'un de mes nombreux talents !

James sourit sous son anxiété tandis que Noah lui caressa la joue du revers de la main.

–Après ça, Remus aura la meilleur santé du monde, je te le promet.

Puis il repartit derrière le rideau. James se sentait un peu plus léger mais son ventre continuait toujours à lui faire mal.

Plus loin dans le couloir, Sirius se rapprochait lentement du corps fébril de Severus. Il était sûr que son plan fonctionnerait, et connaissant Servilus, le gryffondor n'aurait aucun mal à le voir le supplier d'arrêter son manège. Mais alors qu'il caressait la chute de ses reins, Sirius eu un doute. Ce défi était aussi difficile que découvrir toutes les cachettes secretes du bureau de Dumbledore, alors son défi sera-t-il relever avant la fin du terme ? Pour les Maraudeurs, les défis étaient importants, surtout quand ceux là évoquer d'emmerder les Serpentards. Mais allait-il vraiment réussir ce défi ?

–Black, qu'est-ce que tu fais !? S'écria Snape en sentant sa main bouger contre sa robe.

–Ça ne se voit donc pas ? Je croyais que tu avais l'habitude de ce genre de chose...

–Quoi ?!

–Vous ne faites donc aucunes fêtes bien arrosées dans votre maison ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton faussement étonné.

–Ça ne te regarde pas ! Et lâches moi, par Merlin !

–Supplie moi d'abord.

–Pourquoi veux-tu que je te supplie ? Fit Snape en réussissant finalement à se dégager de la prise du lion. T'es sado ou quoi ?

Sirius le considéra un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

–T'as appris ce mot où, petite pucelle ?

Le visage de Servilus était de plus en plus rouge et une veine sur sa tempe battait brutalement contre sa peau. Il prit un air courroucé qui valut à Sirius un nouveau fou rire. Puis tout s'enchaina. Snape sauta brusquement sur Sirius, oubliant alors que la magie existait et le balança dans la baignoire. Le corps de Sirius emmena dans sa chute quelques bougies siégeant sur le rebord du bain et la cire chaude coula sur sa peau. Le gryffondor cira de surprise et regarda son adversaire toujours debout, qui arborait une mine furieuse.

–Arrête de te foutre de moi, Maraudeur, dit-il d'un ton étonnament calme. Je ne suis pas un de tes jouets que tu jettes après que tu t'es amusé avec. N'as-tu pas quelque chose dans le crâne pour savoir que je suis une personne qui a des sentiments ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne sur moi comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'influençable, à qui on demande ce que l'on veut et avec qui on peut faire ce que l'on veut ? Pourquoi les Hommes sont si cruels avec leurs semblables ?

–... Hein ? S'étonna Sirius après ce discour de rebellion.

–Tu ne me connais pas, Black. Je peux être comme vous, sans coeur, sans émotion. Mais j'ai maintenant décider de faire abstraction de tout ça et de suivre ma voie comme je l'entends. Je ne veux pas de connards dans ton genre dans mes pates.

Severus le regarda de toute sa hauteur et de retourna vers la porte fermée. Il l'ouvrit puis tourna son regard vers Sirius encore dans la baignoire. Son expression avait changée.

–Je t'ignorerai. Je ferai comme si tu n'existais pas. Tu n'es pas assez important pour que j'ai la moindre considération envers toi. Adieu, Black.

Puis il referma la porte sur son passage, laissant Sirius sur ce monologue assez révélateur des sentiments de son meilleur ennemi. Ignorer ? Pouvait-il réellement le faire après ce qu'il s'était passé entre les jambes de Servilus ? Le gryffondor sourit légèrement en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Snape et se promit de faire face à ce nouvel affrontement. Jamais il pourrait l'ignorer. Jamais.


	8. Esprits scindés et sondés

Chapitre 8 : Esprits scindИs et sondИs

Severus Snape se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'il Иtait sorti de la salle de bain oЫ se tenait sШrement encore Sirius Black. Il souffla brusquement avant de descendre les escaliers. La musique Иtait cette fois plus douce que lorsqu'il avait quittИ l'endroit. Et les corps Иtaient par contre plus collИs les uns contre les autres. Il se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un coktail bien fort pour se remettre les idИes en place. Il s'assit juste Ю cТtИ de ThИophile.

- Comment se passe ta soirИe ? Lui demanda-t-il en suГant une olive noire et en souriant Ю un certain jeune homme de l'autre cТtИ du bar.  
- Navrante et excitante Ю la fois, rИpondit-il en vidant cul sec son verre.  
- Comment Гa ?  
- Tu savais que les Maraudeurs s'Иtaient invitИs ? J'ai croisИ Black dans la salle de bain.  
- Le cТtИ navrant est donc que les Maraudeurs soient lЮ et le cТtИ excitant est que Black t'a fait une gБterie ? Blagua ThИo alors qu'il lИchait ses canines d'une faГon trХs... aguichante.  
- Soit pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es, Nott. Je parle d'un Иtat excitant de l'ordre d'interessant. J'ai remis Black Ю sa place et je lui ai dit adieu.  
- FaГon de parler ?  
- Pas du tout, fit Severus en faisant signe au barman de lui servir un autre coktail. Je lui ai bien dit que je l'ignorerai et qu'il Иtait aussi insignifiant qu'une poussiХre Ю mes yeux.  
- Tu es un maНtre, Severus, je l'ai toujours dit ! S'exclama ThИo en tintant son verre contre celui de son ami. Maintenant excuse-moi, j'ai quelque chose sur le feu et Гa va dИborder.

Severus regarda son ami se lever et se diriger vers le jeune homme au bout du bar. Ils ИchangХrent quelques mots puis le jeune homme se leva Ю son tour. ThИo posa sa main sur son Иpaule et jeta un clin d'oeil Ю Severus avant de monter au premier Иtage.  
ThИo Иtait comme Гa. Tel un courant d'air dans un long couloir sans fin. Il n'avait aucune base oЫ se tenir et aimait le changement. Les filles, les garГons, tout ce qui passait faisait l'affaire. MЙme les personnes plus БgИs convoitaient son lit. Il ne disait jamais non Ю des avances si la personne Иtait d'une beautИ intИressante. Mais il n'avait jamais touchИ le corps de Severus et celui-ci lui en Иtait trХs reconnaissant.  
Mais dans tout cela, Seveus n'avait pas eu la rИponse Ю sa question : pourquoi Black Иtait-il prИsent Ю la fЙte ? Et Иtait-il tout seul ? Et pourquoi faisait-il si chaud tout Ю coup ? Sa tЙte commenГait Ю le tourner et la piХce devenait de plus en plus scintillante. Le barman lui demanda quelque chose mais un bourdement s'Иtait installИ dans ses oreilles. Heureusement qu'il Иtait assis car il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il regarda son verre qu'il tenait dans sa main et fronГa les sourcils. Il lui parut se passer une ИternitИ avant de sentir que ses sourcils Иtaient bel et bien froncИs. Et par l'opИration de Merlin, il se retrouva debout en un rien de temps alors qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes depuis quelques minutes. Ou secondes ? Il ne savait plus oЫ il Иtait. Puis il rИentendit la musique. Elle l'appelait Ю danser avec elle, langoureusement, passionnИment. Il oublia alors son verre Ю moitiИ vide sur le comptoir et se dirigea d'un pas presque normal vers les autres serpantards qui dansaient chaudement. Puis il commenГa Ю faire quelques gestes dИsordonnИs, Ю bouger son corps et son bassin, ses pieds le soutenaient grБce Ю Merlin ne savait qui, et il sentait ses cheveux couler contre sa robe en soie noire. Il imaginait le dragon d'or tissИ se mouvoir aussi langoureusement que lui Ю cet instant. Il voyait l'or scintiller, les coktails couler Ю flot du bar, ThИo et le jeune homme se souriant et se touchant sans aucune retenue. Et lui. Ses yeux de chien battu, ses lХvres menaГantes et aguichantes Ю la fois, ses yeux bleus intenses et le son de son rire cynИen. Severus sourit lИgХrement Ю cette image et son corps s▓entortilla encore plus langoureusement.

C'est devant un Severus dans un Иtat de trans total que Lucius Malfoy se trouvait alors. Il venait d'entrer dans la salle et sa veste Иtait toujours sur son bras quand il vit Severus bouger d'une faГon trХs obscХne pour ce si petit corps. Il dИglutit difficilement et se dirigea vers le bar pour s▓asseoir avant de tomber raide par terre.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'il danse comme Гa ? Demanda-t-il au barman en observant le dИhanchement de Severus.  
- Un quart d'heure peut Йtre. Je crois que l'alcool ne le rИussit pas, ajouta le barman aprХs une pause durant lequel il lui servit un verre de whisky pur feu.  
- гa ne m'Иtonne mЙme pas, il est si innocent... murmura Lucius pour lui-mЙme.

Le blond resta donc lЮ Ю regarder la danse du ventre que Severus offrait Ю toute la salle et guetta si personne ne voulait danser avec son unique amour. Mais les serpentards savaient que Severus Snape Иtait chasse gardИe et se gardХrent donc de succomber Ю l'envie folle de poser les mains sur les fines hanches du brun. Lorsqu'il finit son verre, Lucius se leva et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas sШr. Le visage qu'arborait Severus Иtait fantasmagorique. Ses yeux Ю demi fermИs et sa bouche humidifiИe par ses nombreux coup de langue, donnaient de grands coups de poing dans le ventre Ю Lucius. Alors il glissa sans attendre un main sur ses reins et une autre sur sa nuque. Il rapprocha son corps frЙle et brШlant contre lui.  
Son esprit Иtait Ю mille lieux de la salle de danse mais collИ au corps en sueur de Severus. Ses doigts se faisaient de plus en plus prИsent sur sa peau humide et son souffle courait le long de son cou.

- Severus, pardonne-moi, gИmit-il dans ses cheveux noirs.

Mais Severus ne savait plus oЫ et avec qui il Иtait. Il dansait simplement, Иvacuant cette peur de l'avenir. La personne qui se collait Ю elle Иtait peut Йtre un obstacle Ю sa danse nИvrotique mais il l'ignora aussi bien qu'il ignorerait les lХvres qui l'appelaient depuis le premier Иtage. Cette langue chaude et ses mains baladeuses, ses hanches collИes aux siennes comme le fer Ю un aimant et ses yeux le transperГant le coeur. Il ne savait mЙme plus si les vrais mains qu'il sentait en cet instant Иtait issus d'un rЙve. Il savait juste qu'il voulait que cela continue aussi longtemps que son coeur ne serait pas assouvit de plaisir.

Au premier Иtage, Noah avait fini son incantation un temps soit peu dИlirante. James et Peter avaient alors eu le droit de passer les rideaux et de rester au chevet de leur ami.

- Quand va-t-il se transformer ? Demanda James plus pour lui que pour son cousin. Il devrait dИjЮ l'Йtre, normalement !  
- Son horloge biologique est complХtement dИrИglИ alors il se peut que le loup croit que la pleine lune est dans quelques jours, rИpondit Noah en rangeant le matИriel. Il a besoin de repos, la potion va bientТt faire son effet.  
- Et comment Гa va se passer maintenant ? Fit James.  
- Il aura sШrement des changements au niveau de son apparence et son corps accueillera deux esprits scindИs alors ne t'inquiХte pas s'il dit parfois des phrases complХtement contradictoires.  
- Est-ce que ce couplement d'esprit affectera son jugement ?  
- Eh bien, il y aura certaines situations oЫ il ne sera pas quoi faire alors qu'avant il aurait su comment la gИrer. Je suppose que vous serait toujours lЮ pour lui donc il n'y a pas de soucis Ю se faire Ю l'avenir.  
- Pourquoi cette mИthode n'est pas connu du grand jour ? Pourquoi les shamans sont les seuls Ю les garder pour eux ? S'exclama James.  
- Il y a certaines choses que les shamans gardent secrХtement contre eux pour que les sorciers ne les utilisent pas Ю des fins personnelles, dit sagement Noah le visage calme. Je sais que les sorciers ne sont pas tous comme Гa, mais parfois quand on veut faire le bien, les choses dИrapent Ю tel point que Гa devient impossible Ю gИrer. Alors on peut faire le mal. C'est pourquoi les shamans sont sages et ne font jamais savoir leur science en dehors des Иcoles qui restent trХs secrХtes.  
- Poudlard aussi est dans un endroit secret ! C'est l'endroit le plus sШr au monde ! S'Иcria James de plus en plus en colХre.  
- Je le crois bien, mais si ce chБteau est vraiment bien cachИ, comment m'y suis-je infiltrИ en douce sans l'aide de personne et sans Иveiller les soupГons ? Demanda le shaman en posant une grande main sereine sur l'Иpaule contractИe de son cousin.

James resta un moment silencieux et posa son regard sur Remus. Il dormait toujours mais il semblait faire un rЙve. Les yeux sous ses paupiХres bougeaient frИnИtiquement et ses mains avaient des soubresauts. Le gryffondor poussa un long soupir et s'avoua vaincu pour cette fois.

- Peter, tu restes lЮ ? Je crois qu'on va aller boire quelque chose pour se changer les idИes, fit James en emmenant son cousin vers la sortie.  
- D'accord.

La musique leur parvenait aux oreilles du haut de l'escalier en colimaГon et des rires venaient de la chambre voisine. James crut reconnaНtre la voix de Nott mais ignora les paroles en rougissant, en entendant des gИmissements non contrТlИs. ArrivИs dans la salle de danse, quelques voix surexcitИes se faisaient entendre par dessus la musique endiablИe.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru le voir aussi sexy ! Fit une fille dИguisИ en ange dans les bras d'une autre fille dИguisИe, elle, en diable.  
- Ouiiii ! Il est trop craquant ! RИpondit cette derniХre en souriant de toute ses dents. Et Lucius va bientТt faire de lui une personne encore plus sexy !  
- De quoi tu parles ? Plus sexy tu meures !  
- Eh les filles ! Interrompit un garГon habillИ en drag queen. Severus est trop innocent pour se laisser faire par Lucius ! Je sais bien que Lucius est dИterminИ Ю l'avoir dans son pieu mais Severus dit toujours non !  
- Tu dis des conneries ! Firent les deux filles, leur poitrine se collant de plus en plus.  
- Regardez cette marque ! RИpondit alors le drag queen en leur montrant une cicatrice ressemblant Ю une toile d'araignИe sur le haut de son torse. Je parie 5 gallions que Severus l'enverra balader dХs que Lucius lui proposera quelque chose de sexuel !  
- Pari tenu ! S'ИcriХrent avec joies les filles lubriques Ю deux doigts de se toucher mutuellement.

James regarda Noah et haussa les sourcils. Puis son regard dИvia alors sur le sujet de conversation de toutes les personnes prИsentes dans la salle. En effet, James reconnut Severus dans une robe noire ( ╚quel hasard╩, pensa-t-il au passage ), dans les bras d'un grand blond qu'il devina comme Иtant Lucius Malfoy. James faillit Иclater de rire tellement le corps de Severus se dИhancher sous celui du blond. Noah resta stoОque et se dirigea vers le bar.

- J'aurai du emmener ma camИra tiens ! Fit James en s'installant Ю cТtИ de son cousin.  
- La boНte qui enregistre les mouvements ? Demanda celui-ci.  
- Oui. Je suis sШr que Sirius sera mort de rire !

James s'arrЙta de sourire et fronГa les sourcils. AprХs une pause oЫ il regarda dans toute la salle, il demanda :

- Mais oЫ est Sirius ? Il avait dit qu'il irait boire un verre mais il n'est mЙme pas au bar ?  
- Il a dШ croiser quelqu'un, souffla Noah en sirotant tranquillement son coktail.  
- Hein ? Pas avec quelqu'un de serpentard, cousin ! Notre rИputation sera alors plongИe dans le nИant de la moquerie ! S'exclama James d'un air aussi dramatique que thИБtrale.  
- C'est pas la fin du monde s'il couche avec une fille de serpentard. Une fille reste une fille.

James regarda son cousin bizarrement et se pencha vers lui.

- Tu vas bientТt me dire qu'un trou est un trou ? Fit-il ironiquement.  
- Je veux dire par lЮ que s'il trouve quelqu'un d'attirant il ne doit pas s'arrЙter sur ses origines.

Le gryffondor s'Иtouffa dans son verre et sentit de l'alcool traverser le mauvais trou.

- Tu t'es fais rejeter par qui, encore ? Demanda-t-il aprХs avoir cracher ses poumons.  
- Par une elfe des sables.  
- Les raisons ?  
- Mes origines de sorciers, plus le fait que j'Иtais de l'ordre des shamans.  
- Les elfes ne sont plus ce qu'elles Иtaient ! S'exclama James en faisant signe au barman de les resservir.

Noah fit une drТle de tЙte et se tourna vers la piste. Il observa les invitИs, se focalisa sur certains et finit par se concentrer sur Snape et Malfoy. James savait ce qu'il faisait. Il essayait de lire en eux comme il l'avait fait avec lui un peu plus tТt. Mais n'Иtait-il pas capable de deviner les pensИes simplement quand le sujet Иprouvait de la peur ?

- Les serpentards n'ont pas peur, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire ce soir de leurs pensИes ! Fit Noah aprХs quelques minutes de silence. Mais ce Snape... je peux te dire que ses pensИes sont aussi confuses et paradoxales que celles de Remus.  
- Comment Гa ?  
- Eh bien, son esprit lui dit d'arrЙter de danser si prЙt de cet homme, et son coeur lui dit de continuer et de le caresser.

James s'Иtrangla une fois de plus dans son verre et Иclata de rire. Son visage devint aussi rouge que son emblХme et il posa son coktail sur le comptoir avant de le laisser tomber par terre tellement son corps tremblait d'un fou rire incontrТlable.

- Je ne savais pas que Servilus Иtait loin d'Йtre prude ! S'Иcria-t-il entre deux crises de rires.  
- M'ouais... mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille caresser celui-lЮ, ajouta le shaman en faisant un signe vers Malfoy.  
- Ha parce qu'en plus, Servilus est polygame ? Haha ! C'est la meilleure celle-lЮ ! Rit James Ю en pleurer.  
- Ses pensИes sont trop floues pour que je discerne les traits, mais je devine quelques couleurs... peut Йtre de jaune, de l'or je dirai... et du rouge. Oui, de l'or et du rouge, fit Noah en fronГant les sourcils. C'est pas les couleurs de...

James ne riait plus. Il regardait Ю prИsent Snape, presque dИgoШtИ Ю l'idИe que Servilus ait des pensИes obscХnes pour un Gryffondor, ennemi des Serpentards depuis mille ans.

- James, Гa va ? Tu es tout pБle, s▓inquiИta son cousin en posant une main chaleureuse sur son avant bras.  
- Faut que je vois Patmol, souffla-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait dИjЮ vers l'escalier en colimaГon.

Dans le couloir du premier Иtage, James retrouva un atroupement devant la porte de la salle de bain. Celle-ci semblait fermИe Ю clИ.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il Ю un grand brun habillИ en rock star.  
- On sait pas mais il a intИrЙt d'avoir une bonne raison de s'enfermer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Mais t'es Potter !? Ajouta-t-il aprХs avoir bien regardИ. T'es pas sensИ Йtre ici, le gryffondor !  
- Oui, on me l'a dИjЮ dit, soupira le lion en se frayant un chemin Ю travers la foule.

Connaissant son ami et son grand intИrЙt pour les salles de bains, le gars enfermИ dans celle-ci devait Йtre Sirius. Il le faisait souvent lorsqu'ils venaient dans le manoir Potter pour les vacances. Mais il ne lui avait jamais demander pourquoi.

- Ouvre, s'il te plaНt, c'est moi, fit-il Ю la porte en toquant doucement.  
- Je deviens fou, James, gИmit une voix lamentablement.

James entendit un cliqueti distinct et entra en faisant attention Ю ce que les curieux ne voient pas son ami Ю l'intИrieur. Il le retrouva assis dans la baignoire, les genoux relevИs sous son menton et les bras autours de ses jambes. Cornedrue soupira et se glissa Ю cТtИ de lui.

- Il se rebelle. Je n'avais jamais pensИ que Гa soit aussi dur. Pourquoi est-il comme Гa ? Se lamenta Sirius.  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Snape, lanГa le chien d'une voix dИgoШtИe. Il m'a dit qu'il m'ignorait aprХs que je lui ai fait des avances ! C'est dingue quand mЙme, non ?! S'exclama-t-il en fronГant durement les sourcils, jusqu'Ю ce que ses yeux ne se voient plus. Personne ne dit non Ю mon invitation que ce soit femmes ou hommes !  
- T'en as dИjЮ fait Ю des hommes, Patmol ?! Fit James lИgХrement surpris.  
- Il y a deux ans lors d'un dИfi. Je devais draguer un gars studieux de Serdaigle, rИpondit Sirius.  
- Et que celui-ci te fasse un suГon dans le cou ! Je m'en souviens ! Tu t'Иtais retrouvИ avec non seulement un suГon dans le cou mais aussi sur toutes les parties de ton corps... Tu n'as jamais racontИ comment Гa s'Иtait passИ aprХs les suГons..., dit James en attendant toujours la suite de l'histoire.  
- DИcouvre ce monde par toi-mЙme, Cornedrue. Je ne veux pas t'expliquer ces... dИtails, fit Sirius en rougissant discrХtement. Alors, Remus va bien ? Ajouta-t-il avant que James ne fasse encore une rИflection lubrique.  
- Noah m'a dit que son esprit et celle du loup seront rИunies en une seule et qu'il pouvait avoir quelques modifications physiques suite Ю l'incantation.  
- Et il se transformera Ю chaque pleine lune ?  
- C'est pas encore rИglИ mais je pense que non, fit James alors que Sirius soupirait de soulagement. Ah oui, j'ai une nouvelle surprenante Ю t'annoncer !  
- Je t'Иcoute.  
- Servilus danse avec Lucius Malfoy, ne me demande pourquoi, je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur le sujet, ajouta-t-il en voyant la bouche de Sirius s'ouvrir. Mais je peux te dire que Servilus ne pense pas du tout Ю Malfoy alors qu'il danse collИ contre lui.  
- Yurk, laissa Иchapper Sirius en une moue dИgoШtИe.  
- Servilus pense Ю un Gryffondor, Patmol !  
- Quoi ?! Mais.  
- Oh ! S'Иcria soudain James les yeux ronds.  
- Hein ? RИpliqua Sirius de tous ces onomatopИs.

James ne savais plus quoi penser. Sirius avait fait des avances Ю Snape mais ce que le serpent ne savait pas, c'Иtait les causes de ces avances. Comment un dИfi peut tout changer dans la vie d'un homme, telle est la question du jour.

- Sirius, je crois que Servilus en pince pour toi, murmura James en tirant une tЙte dИsolИe.  
- Yurk, rИpИta-t-il une deuxiХme fois. T'en es sШr ?  
- Noah a sondИ tous les esprits des Serpentards prИsents au rez de chaussИ et a fini avec celui de Snape. Il m'a dit que son esprit Иtait aussi paradoxal que celui de Remus parce que d'un cТtИ il voulait continuer de danser collИ serrИ avec Malfoy.  
- Yurk !  
- Et d'un autre cТtИ il voulait arrЙter de danser. Mais aprХs, Noah a ajoutИ que le gars Ю qui il pensait n'Иtait pas du tout Malfoy, mais quelqu'un qui arborait le rouge et l'or. Nos couleurs, Patmol ! Tes couleurs !  
- C'est aussi t'es couleurs, hein ! Ajouta Sirius d'un air renforgnИ.  
- C'est pas moi qui lui ais fait des avances ! RИtorqua James. Et pourquoi t'as dИcidИ de le draguer pour qu'il te supplie Ю genou d'arrЙter ? Tu veux Йtre violИ par un vile serpent ?  
- J'ai pensИ que Гa ferait l'affaire puisque Servilus est toujours un pur innocent, fit Sirius aprХs un silence enfantin.  
- Plus pour longtemps si tu continues Ю le draguer comme tu le fais.  
- Aaaah, je suis foutu ! Soupira Sirius en s'Иtalant dans la baignoire.

Quelqu'un tambourina contre la porte et cria qu'il avait Ю faire dans la salle de bain, mais les Maraudeurs prИsents dans le bain l'ignorХrent royalement. James sortit du papier Ю roulИ, du tabac et quelques feuilles de sa nourriture prИfИrИe.

- Un peu de ganga, mon ami ? Proposa-t-il Ю Sirius en commenГant Ю rouler.  
- гa sera le bienvenu ! 


	9. Cupidon fait son entrée fracassante

Chapitre 9 : Cupidon fait son entrée... fracassante !

La nuit ne faisait que commencer et les serpentards tombaient déjà comme des veracrasses sous une pluie de limaces. La fatigue des vacances (nda : fainéantise, quand tu nous tiens), le trop plein d'alcool, l'overdose de danse et les indigestions de patacitrouille n'aidaient pas du tout les jeunes sorciers à plus s'investir dans la soirée. Malgrès la musique entrainante et les quelques élèves déchainés, personnes n'arrivaient à suivre la cadence et quelques uns étaient vautrés sur les canapés et fauteuils moelleux du salon. Les chambres étaient bien sûr prises pour d'autres raisons que dame nature nous a gentiment léguées et le champagne moldu avait fait son temps.

Assis au bar, Noah regardait toujours le couple fait d'un Severus Snape langoureux et d'un Lucius Malfoy plus que douteux. Il commençait à mettre ses mains un peu partout et fourrait son nez gracieux dans les cheveux de jais de son partenaire. Celui-ci pensait toujours au rouge et or inconnu et se voyait maintenant lui implorant d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Noah ne pouvait voir la netteté de ses pensées mais quelques bribes de voix s'élevaient parfois de tout ce fouillis de gémissements. Son esprit était peuplé d'un millier d'harem dont seul deux voix différentes s'échappaient. C'était pour dire que Servilus en avait des idées pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un.

Pour ne pas avoir mal au crâne, le shaman mit fin à son intrusion mentale et but cul sec son coktail détonnant. Quelques filets de fumée sortirent de ses oreilles et son ventre lui brûla, mais il ne fit comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple jus de citrouille puis se leva pour filler droit vers l'escalier en colimaçon. Il croisa deux couples qui se bécotaient, un autre qui se touchait et un garçon qui vomissait une gelée bleutée. À savoir pourquoi le curaçao existe s'il fait vomir. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Remus mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Noah-Shaah !

L'interpelé se retourna pour voir une jolie fille brune, les yeux severment maquillés de noir mais le regard bleu sombre accrocheur. Sa robe émeraude et son corset faisaient ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de beau en elle.

Je me présente, Bellatrix Black, fit-elle en une révérence polie.

Soeur de Sirius Black ? Demanda-t-il en se demandant si les membres de la famille étaient décidement tous d'une beauté à faire rougir un inferi.

Une cousine, corrigea-t-elle d'une belle voix douce. Je suis heureuse de voir en chair et en os un grand shaman ici, dans notre école ! Enfin, si vraiment on est resté dans les enceintes de Poudlard après toutes centaines de mètres que faisait le passage.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je viens juste d'être reçu à ma promotion. Mais je rapporte tout de même le premier prix du shaman le plus compétant et le plus talentueux depuis un siècle.

Mes félicitations ! Je dois dire que les shamans m'ont toujours intrigué. Ils ont de nombreux secrets indéchiffrables. Parfois ils en deviennent farouches. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes aussi spirituel que les vieux shamans ? Ajouta-t-elle après une certaine réflexion.

Je respecte juste le fait que les secrets doivent restaient dans notre clan et que les sorciers peuvent toujours courir pour avoir le secret de la transformation d'une pierre en or, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Haha ! Je vois là un futur grand shaman qui sera faire taire le futur grand sorcier du siècle ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Mais je ne veux pas vous retenir plus longtemps, Noah-Shaah. Ça a était un agréable moment.

Tout le plaisir était pour moi, demoiselle, dit-il en lui baisant la main.

Après avoir prit congés, Noah entra dans la chambre de Remus. Dans le couloir, Bellatrix revenait vainqueur vers ses amies de son entretien avec le shaman. Elle leur fit son plus beau sourire sincère et déclara :

Ce soir, je conclus avec le futur shaman que le monde ait connu, foi de Black !

Il va mieux ? Demanda Noah à Peter.

Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé mais il fait de drôle de rêve, répondit celui-ci après avoir sursauté de surprise. Je dirai même que c'est des cauchemars vu la tournure que ça prend parfois !

Ressens-tu de la peur Remus, murmura Noah en posant sa main droite sur son front et l'autre sur son ventre.

Il sonda son esprit et y vit la chose la plus énigmatique qu'il ait vu depuis ses études à l'école de shaman. Un loup fumait de l'herbe, entouré d'eau trouble et de brume. Une légère musique s'élevait dans les airs, une mélodie accrochante et flippante à la fois. Un stress vint à gagner l'estomac de Noah et il fut subitement pris de nausées. Il retira sa main du front de Remus et s'assit sur le bord du lit en soufflant des vapeurs d'alcools, qui firent s'évanouir le pauvre Peter si faible.

Un problème ? Fit une voix inquiète et enfumée derrière lui.

James, Sirius !

Wouyah, t'as bu quoi ?! S'écria Sirius les yeux ronds.

Un coktail détonnant je crois...

J'vais au bar ! Fit Sirius en courant presque à l'appel des verres cliquetant.

Euh, Noah ? C'est normal que les oreilles de Remus se transforment ?! S'exclama James l'air ahuri.

« AAAH ! » fut la première réaction de l'esprit de Sirius quand il arriva dans la salle principale. Il ferma la bouche avant que sa langue ne pandouille lamentablement et entra ses yeux dans ses orbites avant qu'un fana de magie noire ne vienne à les apercevoirent. Il se dirigea vers le plus proche tabouret du bar sous les regards de quelques serpentards dansants sur la piste. Bizarrement, la guerre gryffondo-serpentarde n'étaient plus d'actualité car une petite blonde arriva doucement vers lui et le regarda en travers de sa longue frange. « Et pourquoi appelé de truc frange s'il cache tout le visage ? C'est débile une fille ! » pensa-t-il en replaçant sa mèche rebelle en travers de son oeil gauche. Tout est dans le pouvoir du physique et de la séduction. La première impression est la plus importante. « Et cette petite blonde est à croquer » ajouta-t-il de sa voix off la plus sensuelle.

Je t'offre un verre, ma jolie ? Demanda-t-il en oubliant complètement où il était et qui il était face à une beauté pareille.

Avec plaisir, Black, répondit la fille d'une voix aigrelette.

Allons, appelle moi Sirius. En fait, siffle moi, je viendrai à tes pieds tel un chien suivant son maître.

La petite blonde le regarda en rougissant et prit le verre qu'il lui tendait. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers ses amies gloussantes et reprit un peu de force grâce à l'alcool. Sa mission n'allait pas être si difficile que ça finalement.

Oups ! J'ai fait tombé l'ombrelle du coktail ! Fit-elle une main dramatique devant la bouche.

Ne bouge pas chérie, je la ramasse.

Oh tu es un amour, remercia la jeune fille en versant le liquide que contenait sa bague dans le verre de Sirius.

Tiens ma belle, voilà l'ombrelle qui accompagne joliment tes beaux yeux, complimenta le lion, incapable de se retenir.

Il regarda son verre, lui sourit curieusement et le but cul sec sous les yeux de la blonde.

Oh, désolé, mais mes amies m'attendent, à plus tard ! S'écria-t-elle rapidement en courant presque rejoindre ses amies encore pire que gloussenantes.

Ah okayyy... Rah le râteau, toi !

Un autre verre ? Lui fit le barman.

Yep !

Il se retourna sur son tabouret et observa la piste de danse. Il était toujours là, à danser bizarrement collé à Malefoy. « Qui voudrait d'un gars comme lui, c'est vrai ! Les Malefoy sont arrogants, suffisants, nuisibles, empreint de magie noire, mauvais joueurs, pas courageux et... serpentards de surcroît ! Les Snape sont pareils, même si je n'en connais qu'un. Et ça me suffit amplement ! Merlin merci. Il doit avoir une sacrée cuite pour qu'il danse comme ça... j'aimerai bien essayer pour voir... Quoi ?! Essayer quoi, Patmol ? De danser avec un serpent puant aux cheveux gras ?! Pas question. Rien qu'une fois pourrait-être la dernière. Ouais, c'est ça, la dernière de ta vie parce qu'il t'aura envoyer sur Satanland aussitôt que tu l'auras pris par la taille. Et pourquoi je me parle à la deuxième personne, moi ?! J'deviens fou... James, aide-moi, mon frère !!! ».

Soudain, il ressentit une douce chaleur emplir son corps. Il se leva, inconscient de ce qu'il faisait, et se dirigea vers le couple tel un inferi vers son maître. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de Snape et planta son regard dans le sien dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire puisqu'il dût tousser pour se faire remarquer. Et Malefoy était tellement à fond dans son pelottage que Sirius aurait pu faire un geste obscène devant son nez si parfait qu'il n'aurait vu que du feu. Ou la peau en feu de Snape.

Celui-ci, une fois les yeux ouverts, ne pouvait décrocher son regard de celui du lion. Son visage avait pris une jolie teinte rose et ses yeux étaient embués. Sirius ne pouvait plus penser correctement sans avoir une image lubrique en tête. Les gloussements des filles vrillaient ses oreilles sensibles et il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Dans la logique des choses, le lion aurait dû mettre la raclée de sa vie à son pire ennemi. Mais la logique n'avait pas de place dans l'antre du serpent donc Sirius poussa Malefoy d'un coup de coude et prit le bras de Snape en otage. Le blond, prit par surprise, continua ses papouillages mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que de l'air. Il se retourna mais c'était déjà trop tard : Black s'était déjà envolé avec Severus, ne laissant aucune trace de leur destination.

Black... gémit Snape entre deux bouffées d'air humide.

La ferme.

Sirius avait emmener Snape dans le passage secret et ils n'étaient plus qu'à la moitié du chemin lorsque les pas de Sirius ralentirent. Une fois arrêté, il se retourna et lâcha le bras du serpent.

Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Demanda-t-il alors en se retenant de lui sauter à la gorge.

Pourquoi ? Répéta Snape, dont l'esprit était encore embrumé d'images perverses dû à l'alcool, il en était sûr.

Tu te tortilles sans aucune pudeur. Un serpent ne se tortille pas, il rampe lamentablement. Rampe devant moi, Snape, ordonna Sirius qui ne savait plus du tout quoi dire face au regard purement éperdu du Serpentard.

Celui-ci pencha la tête de côté, espérant peut être qu'une idée du ciel vienne tomber directement dedans, mais aucune ne vint l'aider. Alors il baissa les yeux et s'agenouilla lentement. Mais ce que n'avait pas prévu Sirius, c'était le geste suivant : Snape avait descendu la braguette du pantalon du lion et y frottait son visage en poussant des soupires langoureux, lui provocant une décharge éléc-trique (nda : le trait d'union m'a échappé... n'est-ce pas Trichelieu ?).

Wouyah ! Le verbe ramper ne correspond pas du tout à ce que tu fais, là ! S'écria Sirius sans pouvoir empêcher cette maudite bouche de le prendre en traitre. SNAPE ! Arrête !

Nooon, gémit-il d'une longue voix chaude qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« Nom d'un Gryffondor, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mis dans les coktails pour que je sois dans un état aussi larvère ?! » pensa Sirius alors que Snape continua sa petite affaire ce situation approximativement sous la ceinture et au dessus des cuisses.

Snape... J'pourrai pas me... SNAPE ! Arrêtes maintenant ! Cria Sirius dans un rictus d'effroi.

Le serpentard leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux de chaton suppliant. Et un lion normalement constitué ne pouvait ignorer ce côté attendrissant d'un chat. Alors dans un élan d'affection tout à fait inapproprié à la situation actuelle, il le prit par le bras et le leva de force pour le coller contre la paroi humide du couloir étroit. Il mit son nez dans ses cheveux et eut la surprise d'y sentir un doux parfum de patchoulis. Il glissa ses doigts sous sa robe de soirée et enleva les tissus qui les séparaient inutilement. D'un coup de reins, il envoya valser toutes les subtilités de la guerre Gryffondo-Serpentarde. Il n'avait d'yeux et de sensations que pour cette peau douce et ce parfum affolant, ses mains parcourant son ventre et ses ongles s'accrochant à son bassin. Il s'approcha encore plus du cou du serpent et huma toute la douceur du patchoulis. Il vit que le visage de Snape était couvert de terre ainsi que ses doigts enfoncés dans la paroi. Il poussait parfois quelques miaulements maladroits, ne sachant plus s'il devait crier ou gémir.

Ou peut être les deux à la fois tellement tout cela le faisait souffrir en même temps que ça lui donnait un plaisir fou. Serait-il masochiste pour se faire prendre par un lion et aimait ça ? Son esprit était trop flou pour réfléchir et ses sens étaient trop à l'affut pour qu'il puisse relativiser. Il entendait le bruit mate du bassin de Black contre le sien. Il entendait ses gémissements à peine souffler contre son oreille. Il sentait son haleine agréablement alcoolisée et ses doigts contre son ventre. Il voyait le dragon d'or cousu sur sa robe ramper avec délicatesse et élégance, dans un état de pur épanouissement bienheureux. Serait-ce cela « ramper » ?

Sirius, quant à lui, ne sentait plus ses doigts tellement il les frottait contre la peau frileuse de Snape. Le peu d'alcool qu'il avait bu l'abrutissait sans aucune logique (puisqu'il était normalement un amas d'alcool) et les gémissements de Snape le rendait encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il s'enfonçait encore plus loin dans la probable réconciliation Gryffon et Serpent, et grattait la surface de cette guerre avec acharnement. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Cette guerre l'amusait, ça le détendait. Mais à ce jour, elle devenait de plus en plus inquiétante. Comment un lion pourrait faire ÇA avec un serpent ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Ils étaient entre deux mondes où l'avenir n'existait plus, où les questions n'avaient plus de réponses, où la présence de l'autre était la plus importante. Qu'était ce sentiment de plénitude que ressentait les deux sorciers ? Pourquoi éprouver ce sentiment d'attirance alors qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun ?

Mais alors que Snape s'était retourné et était maintenant dos à la paroi de terre, la raison de Sirius fut la plus forte. Il papillonna des paupières et écarquilla les yeux en voyant dans quelle position il était. Il arrêta alors brusquement tout mouvement. Snape s'inquiétant de cette pause pas du tout la bienvenue, ouvrit les yeux et vit son regard bleu sombre horrifié. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si épouvanté que ça ! Normalement, ça faisait toujours plaisir d'être celui qui prend... Peut être voulait-il échanger les rôles ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Fut la réponse de Sirius à sa question muette. Oh Merlin... Oh Merlin !

Tu fais ça bien, Black... Continue, ronronna Snape en se rapprochant de lui.

Oh Merlin ! Répéta-t-il pour la enième fois. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Snape, pourquoi je te... !

Il ne put finir sa phrase tellement la réalité le frapper en plein fouet. L'effet d'une douche froide, du polynectar ou une marée de Calmar Géant lui auraient été plus sympathique que ce qu'il vivait en cet instant. Quelques bribes de souvenirs lui vint en mémoire et la petite blonde apparut dans son esprit. Avait-elle versé une potion dans son coktail ?

Après quelques secondes de réflection, il se retira du corps brûlant de Snape et se dégagea de son étreinte.

Snape, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! S'exclama Sirius en le prenant par le col de sa robe qui glissait de ses épaules.

Je ne comprend pas... fit Snape, l'air perplexe.

Sirius lâcha sa prise sur Snape et recula de quelque pas, observant avec horreur la scène de son erreur. La robe de Snape était chiffonnée par endroit et des traces de griffures courraient sur sa peau blafarde. Comment avait-il pu faire une telle chose avec lui ?! Il fit demi tour et courut le plus loin possible de son passé à jamais gravé dans son esprit comme étant la plus grosse connerie qu'il ait jamais faite. Mais alors qu'il croyait entrer en contact avec l'air frais de l'automne, il reçut la porte d'entrée de la cabane hurlante de plein fouet. Il sentit un liquide chaud coulé contre sa joue et un goût métallique vint s'ajouter à son envie de vomir. Il entra en trombe dans la salle principale après avoir dérrangé quelques couples dans le couloir de l'entrée, et bouscula un groupe de filles. Il chercha la petite blonde des yeux et la trouva assise sur un canapé accompagné de Nott.

TOI ! J'ai quelques questions à te poser ! Ordonna Sirius en prenant de force la fille par le bras, tandis que Nott s'échapper discrètement vers une destination presque inconnue.

Les fêtards les regardèrent légèrement surpris mais retournèrent bientôt à leurs activités, à savoir boire, danser et draguer... et vomir pour certains. Sirius colla la petite blonde contre un mur dans l'obscurité et fit barrage avec son bras pour qu'elle ne puisse échapper à son jugement.

Qu'as-tu mis dans mon verre tout à l'heure, sale vermine ?!

Oh, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil, mon chou. Tu as dû t'amuser, non ? Fit-elle, alors que son visage de fille vierge se transformait en une parfaite relique de déesse grecque.

Te fous pas de ma gueule !

Mais à ce que je vois, il ne t'a pas raté... ajouta-t-elle en voyant le sang répandu sur sa joue. Celui-là, il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, décidement !

Comment ça ?! C'était un coup monté ?! S'écria Sirius en empoignant la jeune fille.

Je n'emploierai pas ces termes, je dirai plutôt que c'était comme un dépannage, suggera-t-elle en souriant doucement d'un air innocent.

Et lui ? Qu'a-t-il prit ? Demanda Sirius plus doucement, mais tout aussi sévèrement, pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

Snape ? Il n'a bu qu'une forte dose d'alcool en une vitesse affolante. Les novices ne savent pas boire...

Alors pourquoi tout ça ?!

Sirius ne comprenait pas comment une serpentard pouvait faire agence matrimoniale entre un lion et un serpent... alors que c'était la guerre, par Merlin !

Tous les Serpentards veulent inconsciemment du changement, et je suis là pour eux, répondit la blonde d'une voix différente de la fille innocente qu'elle était il y avait à peine une minute.

Mais qui es-tu, bordel ?

Bordel ? Ah non, moi je suis Leane, Fay Leane, et je vois tout, j'entends tout. Et je serai là dès que tu auras un problème ! Hahaha !

Après avoir rit diaboliquement face au visage ensanglanté de Sirius, elle s'envola telle une chauve souris. « Je suis décidement dans une impasse monstre » pensa Sirius en soupirant bruyamment, le front contre le mur froid. « Je fais des choses insolites avec mon pire ennemi, je rencontre une fille qui se prend pour Cupidon et en plus j'ai mal à la tronche... Qu'ai-je fait, Merlin, pour subir ton courroux ?! »


End file.
